Rosario Aragami
by Draconeelans
Summary: Ren is a young Corrosive Hannibal species of Aragami. In order to help bring his kind into a peaceful existence with other races, he goes to attend high school in the monster world. How will he cope with life away from his norm, especially when he ends up the target of multiple affections?
1. Character bio and history

**Here's another fanfic of mine. It came to me while I was playing my Gods Eater Burst game. I will say now that I DO NOT own anything from either Gods Eater Burst or Rosario + Vampire. Those rights belong to their respective owners/creators.**

* * *

Rosario + Aragami

Character Bio

Name: Ren Amamiya

Age: 15 (note for future reference: Aragami have incredibly long life-spans)

Yokai type: N/A

Aragami type: Corrosive Hannibal

(A/N: Ren is unique in that, instead of the "shield" being on his right arm like most of the Corrosive species, it is instead on his left arm like on the original Hannibal)

Height: 5' 9" (Human form) / 12' 8" (Hannibal form when standing erect)

Weight: 175 lbs (Human form) / 2500 lbs (Hannibal form)

Eye color: dull red (Human) / Fiery-yellow-orange with slit-pupils (When angered/fighting in human form and when in Hannibal form)

Hair color: Black; kept relatively short

Skin tone: fair

Personality: remains calm in most situations; but quick to anger, especially when his friends are threatened

Family:

Father: Lindow Amamiya (age: 95); species: Corrosive Hannibal

Aunt: Tsubaki Amamiya (age: 105); species: Hannibal

Mother: Sakuya Amamiya (age: 92); species: Hannibal

Sister: Kanon Amamiya (age: 14); species: Hannibal

Abilities (Human form):

has incredible strength and stamina

very durable, can heal incredibly fast thanks to his oracle cells

can generate fire from his palms, launching it in the form of explosive orbs

can create near solid weapons out of fire (usually a large javelin and/or twin swords)

can "generate" the shield normally only seen on his Hannibal form, onto his left arm, increasing his defensive, and some offensive, abilities

Abilities (Hannibal form):

all of his attributes (strength, speed, etc.) increase exponentially

uses his claws and tail in powerful attacks

can breath a powerful stream of fire, and launch powerful, explosive fireballs

can create fiery weapons, similar to his human form, just larger and more powerful

can generate six fiery wings from the scale hump on his back, allowing for short bursts of flight

by focusing his power, can create multiple pillars of intense fire, incinerating everything within a certain radius

Regardless of form, Ren's powers and abilities increase by a large margin when he becomes extremely angry (enraged)

Aragami history: (instead of a character back-story, here's a brief history of the Aragami, and their relation with the Yokai and human worlds)

It is unknown when the beings known as the Aragami came into being. What is known however, is that these beings rightfully deserved their name. Aragami, literally translated, is "malicious god." These beings, even the weakest of them, were incredibly powerful, incredibly hard to kill and incredibly deadly. They cared nothing for those they hurt, only wanting to devour anything they came across, be it living or inorganic. There were/are many variations of the Aragami, from the small Ogretails and Zygotes, to the mightiest of them: the Vajra, Hannibal and Ouroboros types. No conventional weapon could harm these beasts. Even the strongest of the Yokai species, the Vampire, could barely match these creatures.

Long ago, a great war with three sides was fought. Those sides were the Yokai, Aragami, and humanity. The humans had managed to create a weapon that was effective against the other two sides: the God Arc. But this weapon was not without it's faults. If someone who wielded one was "unworthy," then the Arc would devour it's wielder, ultimately turning the human into an Aragami, for the weapon was crafted using the very cells of those creatures: the oracle cells. It was these cells that made the Aragami so powerful. The bonds that held these cells together, could only be broken by other oracle cells, hence the creation of the God Arc. Any injury inflicted by a weapon not infused with oracle cells, healed at an incredible rate. Due to the inconsistencies with the God Arc however, humanity was pushed to the brink of extinction, and the Aragami continued to grow in number.

The Yokai were better off then the humans. Their natural abilities, as well as their superior powers compared to humans, gave them the ability to fight harder and longer, but even they could tell it was a losing battle. The God Arcs that the humans wielded, instantly rejected any Yokai that came into contact with one, usually resulting in the Yokai being killed, or at best, severely crippled. As such, the Yokai tried to come up with other means to combat the Aragami, even going so far as to ally with the remains of humanity. But it seemed that it would take a miracle to save the humans and Yokai from certain annihilation. To this day, no record of a Yokai becoming an Aragami exists.

And as it so happened, a miracle was at work at the time. A small group of Aragami, consisting of a few of the strongest of each clan: the Hannibal, dragon-like Aragami that used fire as a weapon, and the most feared of the three. The Vajra, tiger-like Aragami that used their agility and lightning producing "cape" to overwhelm their foes. And the Ouroboros, large Aragami with multiple tentacles and eyes, which used powerful light rays to attack. Within this group, a consciousness had grown. The creatures saw the massacre before them, and were hurt by what their kind was doing. It is unknown how or why, but it is said that these Aragami, had developed souls, and no longer wished for this war to continue. Rather, they wished for peace between the three races. Using their oracle cells, which were in and of themselves, separate and living beings that merely combined into the larger forms, they spread their new-found knowledge and "soul" around, bringing the other Aragami out of their bloodthirsty hunt, and making them realize what they had done. A cease-fire was then called, by the Aragami.

At first, the Yokai and humans did not trust the Aragami, after everything the Aragami had done, who could blame them. Eventually, the strongest of the Yokai, the Dark Lords of that time, alongside the leaders of humanity, went to find out why the Aragami suddenly stopped. What they found was surprising. The Aragami appeared to be mourning. They were then approached by one of the Hannibal type Aragami, where it revealed what had happened. The Dark Lords and humans were astonished that the Aragami could speak, let alone think like anything other than a beast. After the Hannibal told its tale however, the Yokai decided to give them a chance, the humans reluctantly agreeing, seeing as they were still alive and not Aragami food.

Terms were discussed, and eventually, a settlement was made. The three races would go their separate ways. The Aragami and Yokai would retreat into their own realms, the Aragami's being another dimension entirely. Humanity would be left alone (or as left alone as the Yokai could allow). The Aragami would retreat into another realm, where they would remain out of contact with either of the other worlds. They would remain as such, watching over the two worlds, until a time where they might be able to live peacefully with the other races is determined. The God Arcs, as a requirement by both Yokai and Aragami sides, were all destroyed, and all evidence of their existence and creation along with them.

After the Aragami left into their own world, a peace settled on the land. A peace that existed for thousands of years. Over that time, many generations of Yokai and human passed. The Dark Lords of that time passed on, new Dark Lords chosen. Yokai that had endured the war, passed on as well. For humanity, having shorter life-spans compared to Yokai, many more generations passed. Over those years, the Aragami passed into legend, then into myth, then forgotten. Only the Yokai remembered the Aragami, and even then they were simple stories, told over a campfire, or a bedtime story to Yokai children.

The Aragami themselves went through many changes. Clans based off of species were born, a caste system developed. The strongest led the others in a peaceful rule, guiding the other clans/species. A peace and balance settled amongst them as well. Their long life-spans ensured that many still remembered the war, and the vow they made to retain peace. Only a few Aragami (think between 3-10) that had been apart of that war or witnessed it, are still alive, and are on their last years. These ones ensure that the knowledge of peace is not forgotten, and that others pass it down, so that slaughter is never again repeated.

Now, almost 5000 years after the conclusion of that war, the Aragami are ready to make themselves known. The current leader of all Aragami, sends his son to the Yokai realm, where he will attend high school, and hopefully, introduce a kinship within the Yokai realm, and then eventually with the humans.

This is Ren's story on his adventures at Yokai Academy...

Aragami Caste

Rank 1: Hannibal

Rank 2: Vajra, Ouroboros

Rank 3: Borg Camlann, Chi-You, Kongou, Sariel, Gboro-Gboro, Quadriga

Rank 4: Ogretail, Vajratail, Zygote, Cocoon Maiden

* * *

**Well, there you go! Let me know what you think of the concept of my story. please try to keep all reviews positive, please and thank you! **

**Note: I won't be including Arda Nova in the caste system, seeing as in the game it is _technically_ a "man-made" Aragami. I will say now (slight spoiler) that i plan on putting Arda Nova _somewhere_ in my story.  
**


	2. New school and a Aragami

Somewhere in Japan, a small yellow school bus was traveling toward an unknown destination. Other than the driver, only one passenger was aboard. That passenger was a young man, dressed in what appeared to be a school uniform. He was wearing a green blazer over a white shirt with a red tie, brown pants, and black shoes. He was gazing out of the bus window, a slight look of amazement evident in his red eyes.

'So this is the human world,' he thought, 'definitely seems peaceful.' His mind wandered a bit, remembering what his parents had told him.

* * *

_Flashback, one month ago_

"_So what's the school I'm going to again?" asked a young man._

"_Yokai Academy, Ren," a woman answered. She had black __hair that was cropped to her chin-line, and she wore a dark tank-top with green straps that revealed her sides, a sash/ skirt that covered most of her left leg only, and high-heeled shoes. She had red eyes that seemed to have an underlying fierce, yet caring look to them, something Ren had inherited from her, his mother._

"_Okay, but why am I going to this school?" Ren then asked, "Shouldn't I go to a school here?"_

"_Sorry bud," a male's voice answered, "I need you to be the one to do this." Both Ren and his mother looked toward a black-haired male entering the room. He was wearing a brown coat over a zippered vest, gray jeans, and knee-high combat boots. His most striking feature however, was his right arm. It looked like it had some kind of spiky protrusions near his elbow and shoulder, and his fingers were tipped with sharp claws. To top it all off, the arm was black with red streaks along it's length. _

"_But why me dad?" Ren asked, still confused as to why he had to go._

"_Because," his father said, "being our son, and the next in line to lead our clan, and possibly all Aragami, you need to be the one to do this. Besides," he continued with a slight smirk, "you might meet someone there."_

"_Lindow!" his mother lightly scolded, though it was with a small smile also. They both just loved to tease their kids._

_A slight blush on his face from what his father said, Ren sighed, running his hand through his black hair. He knew that it was pointless to argue. His dad was right; being the future leader, it was up to him to try and start a lasting and friendly relationship with the other races._

"_Alright," he said, "when am I leaving?"_

"_In about a month," his mother said, "plenty of time for you to get ready."_

_Ren nodded, wondering what life would be like on Earth._

_XXXXXX_

_About a month later..._

"_Well, you all set?" Lindow asked his son._

"_Yeah," Ren said, he obviously looked nervous. He and his family were waiting at the edge of a portal that had brought them to Earth. They were standing at the side of the road, near a bus stop, waiting for the bus that would take Ren to Yokai Academy._

"_You gotta relax," his mother said to him, "otherwise you'll never be able to make friends."_

"_Or think straight," his father added. _

"_Yeah!" a young girl standing with them said, "I wouldn't want my big brother shirking his duties." The girl had short pink hair and bright blue eyes, and was dressed in a rather simple outfit consisting of a green one piece dress, and thigh-high socks with simple boots. It was hard to believe she was an Amamiya, considering she had different eye and hair color compared to Ren and their parents. But she was, and Ren loved his sister. Sure she was a pain at times, but when it boiled down to it, they were both really close._

_The family all shared a light chuckle, before Ren's mother spoke again, "Ren, even if this is a duty you have to fulfill, try not to think of it that way. Think of it like it was any other school: make friends, do your homework, but most of all, have fun, okay?"_

"_Got it mom," he said, smiling._

"_One more thing," his father said, his tone relatively serious, different from his usual carefree tone, that meant what he had to say was _really _important, "don't reveal your true form, to _anyone, _got it?"_

"_Why?" Ren asked._

"_Because we don't want to scare anyone," Lindow said, "From what Sakuya and I gathered, many, if not _all _yokai don't remember anything about the Aragami, they think we're just a myth, and a scary one at that." Ren nodded remembering stories of how long ago the Great War was, and how many wouldn't remember it. "As such, seeing one might make them extremely wary, or outright afraid. We're trying to create peace, not frighten them into acting rashly."_

"_That isn't to say you can't use your abilities," his mother, Sakuya, said next, "use your abilities to protect those you care for. And only if it's an _extreme _emergency, do you resort to using your full power. Okay?"_

"_Don't worry, I won't forget," Ren said, secretly hoping he would never have to use his true form._

"_Other than that," Lindow said, his mood lightening, "have all the fun you can, and make us all proud!"_

"_I will!" Ren said as the family shared a group hug._

"_Here comes your ride," his sister pointed out. A yellow bus with the words Yokai Academy stenciled on the side was pulling up to their stop._

"_Well, wish me luck!" Ren said as he hopped onto the bus after it came to a stop and the doors opened._

"_Good luck!" his family said to him, while waving goodbye. He waved back as the bus pulled away._

_XXXXXX_

"_Well, there he goes." Sakuya said, watching the bus round a corner, disappearing from sight._

"_Do you think he'll be okay?" Ren's sister questioned, worried for her big brother._

"_Of course he'll be fine, Kanon!" Lindow exclaimed while smiling, "You shouldn't underestimate your brother. He's tough. Let's just hope he doesn't freeze up around girls."_

"_Dad!" Kanon said exasperatingly. The three of them chuckled as they stepped into the portal to return home._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Hey, boy."

Ren was brought out of his thoughts by the bus driver, who seemed to give off a weird vibe that made Ren slightly nervous. That and it seemed that his eyes glowed from the shadows of his hat.

"Yeah?" Ren asked, hiding his slight nervousness.

"You going to Yokai Academy?" the driver asked, smoking a cigar as he did.

"Yep, kinda had too." Ren answered.

"Why's that?" the driver asked.

Not wanting to give away what he was, Ren simply answered, "I wanted something a little different than what I went to before."

"Be careful what you wish for boy," the driver snickered, "Yokai can be a pretty scary place."

'It can't be as bad as dealing with feral Aragami.' Ren thought, returning his gaze toward the window, watching the countryside pass. That is until they entered a tunnel. The tunnel itself seemed to be glowing a multitude of colors, Ren guessed it must be part of a magical barrier or something.

'Guess humans and Yokai still don't really get along.' he thought, 'I hope all that changes soon.'

* * *

After about 5 minutes of uneventful travel, the bus exited the tunnel and came to a stop. Ren grabbed the only thing he brought with him, a good-sized duffel bag, and got off the bus.

"Good luck kid," the bus driver said, "You're gonna need it."

The bus then pulled away, leaving Ren standing there, surveying his surroundings. He noticed a sign stating "Yokai Academy" that was wrapped around the neck of a scarecrow, and beyond that, the sea looked like it was blood-red in color.

'Well, that's new.' Ren thought to himself. Looking to his left, toward a forest of dead trees, Ren spotted a large building that he could only assume was the main campus. Guessing that's where he needed to go, he gathered his things and began walking down a path that looked like it would lead to the school. As he was walking, he noticed that there was a almost no signs of life, maybe a crow or bat here and there, but other than that nothing.

'Sheesh, didn't think that a place could look so void, especially a school.' he thought, 'hope the campus is more lively.' he continued walking, lost in his own thoughts...

"Gyahhh! Coming through!" a voice called out.

Ren had only enough time to look behind him before...

**CRASH!**

Ren was sent sprawling as a bicycle ran into him from behind, knocking him and the rider to the ground.

'Ow, what just happened?' Ren thought as he gathered his senses. He started to get up, before his hand touched something soft, and he heard a soft moan. He then realized he just touched the thigh of the rider, a girl rider he noted. He blushed, and quickly pulled back saying "I'm sorry!" as he did.

His blush deepened as he noticed that the girl was actually very pretty, with long, pink hair that kind of reminded him of his sister. She had brilliant, emerald green eyes, and seemingly perfect skin. She was wearing what appeared to be the female version of his uniform, meaning she must be attending Yokai Academy as well. The last thing he noticed was that she was wearing a silver cross, with an eye-like ruby in it, dangling off of a silver chain connected to a black choker around her neck.

"I'm sorry," the rider said, "My anemia acted up again."

"It's alright," Ren said, "just try to be careful next time." He didn't notice the small amount of blood on the side of his head, mostly because the wound had already healed, only the blood was left.

"Oh no! You're bleeding!" the girl gasped. She quickly got out a handkerchief to wipe the blood off, before she froze. "That... smell..."

'Smell?' Ren thought, as the girl suddenly collapsed into his arms. "Whoa! You alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," she said, "It's just... I'm a vampire." She then leaned into his neck and bit down.

CHUU~!

"Yikes!" Ren exclaimed, more in surprise than pain. He tried to get her off, but she seemed to realize what she was doing and quickly pulled back.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, "I couldn't help myself! You're scent was just too intoxicating!"

"Did you just suck my blood?!" Ren asked, instantly worried, not for himself, but for the girl. Would his blood have a negative effect on her?

"Yes, I really am sorry," she said, "I would normally never do that, I just... lost control."

Seeing that she seemed alright, and noticing the marks where she had bitten already healed, Ren gave a small sigh.

"It's alright," he said, "My name's Ren Amamiya. What's yours?"

"Moka. Moka Akashiya." she responded, she then looked a little nervous, "Um... do you... hate vampires?" she asked.

Ren looked at her for a second. "To be honest, you're the first vampire I've met," he told her, "and you seem like a pretty nice person to me."

"Oh, that's a relief. I didn't think I would meet anyone or make any friends," she said, smiling.

"Keep thinking like that and you won't." Ren said, returning her smile. He then said, "Come on, we don't want to be late for the opening ceremony."

"Oh right!" Moka said. Picking up her bike, the two new-found friends walked the rest of the way to the school.

Along the way, Ren was lost in his thoughts. 'Barely my first day and I've already made a friend, and a vampire at that. I'm sure my family would be proud of me,' he thought with a smile.

* * *

After the entrance ceremony, Ren was sitting in his homeroom class, wondering how the school year would go, and hoping Moka was alright. They had gotten separated during the ceremony, and he hadn't seen her since.

"Welcome to Yokai Academy everyone!" the teacher exclaimed happily, gaining everyone's attention. She had short blonde hair, a spaghetti strap top and a short skirt. She sported a pair of cute glasses on her face and parts of her hair looked like cat ears. "I'll be your homeroom teacher this year, Shizuka Nekonome. Now I'm sure you're all aware of this but... this is a school for only monsters to attend!" She drew a pointer and explained diagrams that were on the board behind her. "Like it or not, humans run the world. In order for us monsters to survive, we have to learn to co-exist with humans. And that's the goal of this school: a peaceful existence with humans!"

"But teacher," a muscular blonde with piercings around his mouth and ears said, "Wouldn't it be better to just eat the humans. Or better yet, eat the males while having fun with the beautiful girls?"

Ren looked at the guy, shocked he would say such a thing. 'No wonder humans don't trust Yokai,' he thought with slight anger, 'not with guys like him around.'

"Sorry, but that's not possible," Miss Nekonome said with a smile, acting like nothing was said, "all of the students and faculty here are monsters. Since this school is behind a magical barrier, no human has ever seen it, well seen it and lived anyway."

'That seems counterproductive to co-existence,' Ren thought.

"This brings us to rule number one." the teacher continued, "You aren't allowed to reveal you're true form to anyone, not even your fellow students. In order to live amongst humans, we have to look and act like them, so it is crucial to remain in your human form at all times."

'That hopefully won't be too hard,' Ren thought to himself, remembering his father's words.

Just then the door to the classroom opened. "I'm sorry," a familiar voice said, "I kinda got lost in the halls after the opening ceremony."

Miss Nekonome simply smiled, "That's alright, just take a seat at any of the empty desks." she said.

Ren was slightly surprised when he saw that Moka was the late student. He wasn't the only one that noticed though. Every guy in the class seemed to get all heart-eyed when they saw the beautiful vampire try and find a seat.

"That hair…"

"Those eyes…."

"That body…."

"No way that's a disguise," one of the boys drooled. "She's just too…"

"BEAUTIFUL!" the collected boys roared. 'Jeez...' Ren thought, 'is there another guy here, besides me, who isn't a total jackass? Even most Aragami are more civilized than these idiots.' Noticing he had an open desk behind him, he raised his arm to get Moka's attention

"Moka, there's a desk over here." he called.

"Huh?" Moka looked over to who had addressed her. She broke out into a huge smile when she saw who it was. "Ren, it's you! We're in the same class!" She exclaimed happily, glomping her friend in a hug.

Ren couldn't help but smile at the way Moka greeted her first friend. Not everyone was amused however.

"Huh?! Who's that?"

"Why does he get a hug from her?!"

"He's so dead!"

* * *

After homeroom, Moka and Ren toured the school grounds, seeing as it was a free day. Moka seemed overly excited, and Ren was mostly dragged around by the girl. After awhile, both of them stopped by some vending machines to get a drink. Moka got a can of tomato juice, while Ren got out a can of juice given to him by his dad.

"What kind of drink is that?" Moka questioned, noticing the label. It said "First-Love Juice" or something like that.

"Don't mind the label." Ren said, taking a sip of his drink, "It's a drink invented by a friend of my family." 'A crazy, yet good friend,' he thought to himself. "Supposed to help vitalize the body or something."

"Can I try a sip?" Moka asked.

"Sure, don't see why not," Ren said, handing her the beverage. She took a small sip, before beginning to cough and sputter a bit.

"That tastes horrible!" she declared handing the drink back to him, "How do you drink that?"

"I think it's actually quite tasty." Ren said, taking another sip of his drink, "Guess everyone has different tastes."

Just then, the delinquent from class walked up to the duo. More specifically, he walked up to Moka.

"You're Moka Akashiya, right," he said, "The name's Saizou Komiya, remember it."

"Um... okay." Moka said, a little nervous. That nervousness was only intensified as Saizou grabbed Ren's collar.

"What I want to know is: why is a pretty thing like yourself hanging out with a loser like this?" he asked smugly. Ren's anger started to spike.

"Let go." Ren said sternly, his pupils becoming ovals (not quite slitted).

"What was that weakling?" Saizou asked, not noticing Ren's eyes change slightly.

"I said," Ren replied, grabbing onto Saizou's wrist, "to LET GO!" His hand began to give off a lot of heat, burning Saizou's wrist and forcing the guy to let go.

Looking at his wrist, Saizou was shocked to see that it was burned pretty badly. He then looked at Ren, who was glaring back at Saizou with a serious expression. Just what exactly was this kid? He gave a low growl before walking away, silently vowing to show the runt who's boss.

As Saizou walked off, Moka turned to her friend, "Ren, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, see?" he said quickly calming down. "Not a scratch on me."

"That's a relief," she sighed, "I thought he might have hurt you."

"Please," Ren said, "I've dealt with far worse than _that_ buffoon."

Moka giggled slightly at his little name calling, before suggesting they continue exploring the school. Ren happily agreed and the duo continued walking around. After awhile, they found themselves on the path that led to the school dorms. Ren then turned to Moka, saying, "Hey Moka, I got a question for you."

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Why is it that you chose me as a friend?" he asked. "I mean, aside from how we met, it seems like you could make a whole bunch of friends here. Unless running them over is the only way you greet someone."

She giggled slightly at his joke. She then answered his question. "Well, I'm not that good with making friends. Besides..." she said while beginning to blush, "you... already let me suck your blood. The balance, flavor, texture, it was all perfect! There was even a flavor I couldn't place, it was delicious!"

Ren sweat-dropped after hearing her say that. "Am I just food to you or something?" he asked with a small frown. Inwardly, however, he was slightly worried that his blood would eventually have an adverse affect on the girl. He hoped that it wouldn't.

"Well, to be honest," she said, still blushing, "you were my first I've ever fed from. That feeling, I'll never forget it."

Ren chuckled slightly, shaking his head. 'Wonder what my parents would say?' he thought.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Ren." Moka continued, changing the subject, "Where did you go to school before this?"

Ren had a feeling a question like this was going to come up sooner or later. Remembering he wasn't supposed to reveal what he was, he simply said, "I went to school in the human world."

Moka seemed to freeze up when he said that, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You...You went to school in the human world?" Moka asked

Even though it wasn't the truth, he had to keep his origins secret, even if he hated lying. "Yeah. Why? Something wrong with that?"

"Personally, I hate humans!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Ren asked, surprised at her outburst.

"I went to school in the human world up through junior high, and I was so lonely!" she said, "They kept saying monsters don't exist, only in stories. It made me feel like such a freak. I started thinking it would be better if I didn't exist."

"Wow," Ren said, "that does sound bad. But you shouldn't go around hating a whole race because of a few assholes."

"Huh?" Moka asked looking at her friend, confused.

"I can't really speak from experience," he said tweaking his lie a bit, "I was mostly home-schooled, so I never really had to deal with people like that. But hating a whole race because of a few jerks is a little too harsh, don't you think? Aside from the occasional jerk, there's bound to be people out there who are actually very kind, regardless of race."

Moka thought about his words. She realized he was right. "You're right Ren, but I'm just still so angry at what I went through."

"Hey, it's okay." Ren told her, "It's understandable that you'd still be mad, just remember that not everyone is the same. That goes for both Yokai and human."

"Right," she said, "I'll try to keep an open mind."

"That actually brings to mind another question." he then said, "I remember reading that vampires are supposed to be incredibly powerful, with an aura that can be felt for quite some distance. Yet here you are Moka, a vampire, and I'm not really sensing that much power. What's different about you, if you don't mind my asking?"

"No, I don't mind," she replied, before gesturing to the cross she wore around her neck, "It's because of this rosary."

Looking at it, Ren said, "it looks like an ordinary piece of jewelery to me."

"It may look like that, but this rosary acts as a seal for demonic powers." she told him, "If it's removed, I would change, I'd become my true form, a powerful and terrifying vampire."

'Huh,' Ren thought, before noticing Moka get closer to him. "Of course, even when sealed, a girl still needs her blood." she said.

"Wha...!" Ren stuttered

"Gotcha~!" she beamed as she bit into him again.

"HEY!"

"Aren't you two friendly." a voice said.

Moka and Ren looked up to see Saizou walking toward them, a sneer evident on his face.

"What do you want Saizou?" Ren asked angrily.

"I want Moka, plain and simple." Saizou replied, "If you know what's good for you kid, you'll leave."

"Fat chance of that!" Ren declared, "You're not going to touch her!"

Moka was touched that Ren was defending her from Saizou. Saizou on the other hand, simply snickered, before his body began expanding rapidly, changing to his true form. Saizou was an orc, a brute of a creature that relied on strength to get what they want. "Well then," he said, "Guess I'll just have to kill you and take Moka for myself!"

"Hey!" Moka said noticing what he did, "It's against school rules to reveal you're true form!"

"We're outside of school now, so that rule doesn't mean crap to me!" Saizou declared, before using his disgustingly long tongue to try and snare Moka. Before he could though, Ren grabbed his tongue, stopping it from touching Moka.

"Sorry ugly," Ren said, "But I said no touching!" His hand suddenly ignited in flames, burning the orc's tongue. Saizou roared in pain, pulling his tongue back. Ren's appearance seemed to change slightly, his hands became clawed, his teeth became sharper, and his eyes changed from their normal dull-red, into a fiery orange, his pupils narrowed to slits. His stance also changed slightly. With a slight crouch, he looked ready to pounce on the orc for daring to assault his friend. The last thing to change was his left arm, which looked like it morphed/shifted, like the cells themselves were moving. A large, silvery, shield-like gauntlet appeared on his arm, covering all of his lower arm and extending a short way past his elbow. The part above his hand looked to be incredibly sharp, implying that the shield could also be used as a weapon.

"What the...?" the orc looked in shock at what Ren had become.

"Ren," Moka said, equally shocked, "Is that you're true form?"

"Not exactly Moka," he told her, "you could say that this is an 'in-between' form. Somewhere between my human and monster form." Moka merely nodded at his response.

"It doesn't matter what you are!" Saizou snarled, "You won't stop me!"

"We'll see." Ren smirked, showing his razor-sharp teeth. He charged at Saizou, running with his body low to the ground, claws at his side. Saizou attempted to swipe at Ren with his large fist. Ren easily jumped over the attack, before throwing a punch with his left fist, right into the orc's face. Saizou was sent flying back by the force of the blow, a large gash on his face from where Ren's gauntlet had slashed into it. Growling, Saizou got back on his feet, preparing to charge at Ren.

Ren simply smirked, before gathering his flames into his right hand. Out of nowhere, a large javelin, made completely out of a dark, purple-colored fire, materialized in his palm. Saizou paused, shocked at what Ren just did, giving Ren enough time to leap into the air before rocketing downward toward the stupefied orc. He slammed the fiery weapon right into the orc, causing a small explosion where he hit, knocking the orc back into the treeline. Ren quickly leaped back as his javelin dissipated.

Surprisingly, that wasn't enough to keep Saizou down, as he quickly got back up, multiple burns all across his body, and a large gash on his chest. His face contorted in a look of pure rage. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" the orc bellowed.

Seeing as this was quickly escalating, Ren turned to Moka, who was in utter awe of the power Ren was demonstrating, and told her, "Moka, you need to get out of here, it might get messy."

"No!" she declared, "I'm not leaving you! You're my friend, I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I don't want _you_ to get hurt Moka," he almost yelled, "Now GO!" He tried pushing her away as the orc started charging toward them, but his fingers snagged on the rosary, and it came off with a metallic *clink*.

'Uh-oh...' Ren thought noticing what he now held in his clawed hand.

"The rosary...!" was all Moka had time to gasp, before a brilliant light engulfed her. As the light spread, day turned to night, and a red moon shined in the now red sky. Ren could feel the power that the rosary had suppressed in Moka flowing like a raging river, changing her appearance. Her hair became a brilliant silver, her skin paler, her body fuller. Her fangs became more prominent, and, as the light faded, Ren could see that her eyes had become blood-red, with the pupils slitted.

'Whoa..' he thought, in complete awe of the power he was feeling, 'Moka wasn't kidding when she said she'd be terrifying if the rosary was removed.'

Saizou on the other hand, was trembling like crazy, as he gazed at the transformed vampire, "The legends, they're true!" he said, his voice shaking, "Red eyes, silver hair, an overwhelming energy! She's an S-class super monster, a real vampire!"

Moka merely smirked as she brushed a lock of hair out of her face. She then looked toward Ren, "Well, never seen anything like you before. I wonder what you are Amamiya." Her voice had changed too. Instead of the sweet, innocent voice, she now sounded dominant and mature, giving off a well of power.

"I'll explain as best I can later," he said, "right now the trash needs to be dealt with."

"Agreed," Moka said as she stepped toward the orc, "I'll handle this then." She gave a bored yawn as she stretched a little, before glancing toward Saizou. "What's the matter," she taunted, "You wanted me didn't you? Well here I am."

Angered at the vampire's tone and ignoring his instincts to flee, Saizou charged at Moka, swiping his fist at her. Moka smirked before simply grabbing the orc's fist, stopping it and Saizou in his tracks.

"Wh...What?!" Saizou stuttered.

"Pathetic." Moka stated, "Trash as weak as you has no right challenging one such as me. Know your place." With that, Moka pulled her leg back, before delivering a devastating kick right to Saizou's face, sending him rocketing back, through multiple trees before he impacted and left a large crater where he landed.

With that, Moka turned around, and walked over to Ren, "I believe you have something of mine." she said. Ren looked at her for a second, before handing back her rosary. She took it from him, and noticed that he was smiling to himself. "What's so funny?" she asked him.

"Just that Saizou should consider himself lucky," Ren told her, "If you hadn't come out to 'finish' him, I probably might have used my full power against him."

"You mean you were only holding back?" Moka asked, slightly surprised. He had displayed a great deal of power, and he was only holding back?

"Yeah, if he continued to attack us, I would have resorted to my full strength," Ren said, "which would have resulted in him being turned into a pile of ashes before he even realized what happened."

Moka was shocked. If what Ren said is true, then he may very well be as strong as she was. 'Maybe stronger than me,' she thought to herself, with a slight hint of desire. "So what are you exactly?" she then asked him.

"That's hard for me to explain." he told her. She frowned at his response. He noticed it and sighed, she wanted answers. "At the very least, I can say this: I am a unique species of dragon," he told her, it wasn't _completely_ a lie, "we have the ability to manipulate fire to create weapons in combat. In my true form, breathing fire is another common attack, as it would be for almost all dragons."

Moka looked at him for a second before sighing. She could sense he wasn't telling her everything, but given what he said about his power, it'd probably be best not to pry. "Well, you at least had the sense to watch out for my other self." she said, "I appreciate that. Just make sure to _keep_ watching over her, or you'll regret it." With that said, she reattached the rosary to its chain. Her power leeched away, and her appearance reverted to her pink-haired self. She fell forward, unconscious, and Ren caught her, still in his "half-form."

'Split-personalities, huh?' Ren thought, reverting back to his human form, 'this will definitely make the school year interesting.'

Remembering Moka's words, Ren made a silent vow. 'I would always regret not protecting my friends Moka, so from this day forward, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.'

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one! please review and comment. try to keep them positive please!**


	3. Succubus and a Aragami

It had been a week since the incident with Saizou, and many students were still trying to figure out who could have defeated the infamous orc. One of the most prevalent rumors was that Ren was the one who defeated him. Ren was currently walking to school, stifling a yawn as he did. He was listening to the chatter of the students, and chuckled to himself. 'Not much I can do about these rumors,' he thought to himself, 'No one would believe that it was really Moka anyway.' With that, he continued walking along the path, until a commotion caught his attention.

"Oh! It's that new freshman!" one student exclaimed.

"She's so hot!"

Ren looked in the direction of the chatter, and saw Moka walking down the path, seemingly oblivious to the heart-eyed stares she was receiving. She did however, notice Ren.

"Good morning, Ren!" she exclaimed happily, running over and trapping her friend in a hug.

"Good morning to you Moka." Ren told her, an amused smile on his face, surprised she would hug him in public like this without embarrassment. Not everyone was as amused however.

"Whaa! There's a guy with Moka!?"

"That Amamiya guy!? What's his relationship with Moka!?"

"That guy is so dead!"

Ren shook his head, chuckling at the thought that these buffoons could take him.

"What's so funny?" Moka questioned.

"Oh, nothing." Ren replied, "Come on, let's get to class." Moka nodded and together, the two friends continued walking toward the school. Neither of them noticed someone watching them from behind a tree.

"Ren?"

"Yeah, Moka?"

"I just want to thank you again for protecting me from Saizou," she said, "It was very brave of you."

"No problem Moka," he told her with a smile, "You're my friend right? I'd do anything to help my friends, it's just who I am."

Moka smiled brightly at his declaration, a small blush on her cheeks. She was happy to have made such a caring friend like Ren.

"Um...Ren?" He looked over at his friend. "Um... is it..." She seemed to be having trouble finding the words. Ren knew what she wanted though, he'd seen that look many times over the past week.

"Yeah," he told her, pulling his collar down to reveal his neck. 'At least she's asking now.' he thought.

"Thank you, Ren!" she exclaimed as she leaned into his neck and sank her fangs in.

CHUUU~

Ren hardly felt anything from her bite. He'd grown numb to the pain over the last few days.

She held on for a few seconds before letting go, "Sorry about that. I forgot to eat breakfast, and your aroma smelled so good..."

"It's alright Moka," he told her, rubbing his neck where she had bitten, "You did ask this time, in a way."

"Thanks for the treat!" she exclaimed happily, "Your blood really is the yummiest! I think I might get addicted to you!"

"Oh really?" Ren sweat-dropped. 'Man, my family will never let me hear the end of this,' he thought to himself. He started walking toward the forest.

"Where are you going?" Moka asked him.

"Just for a small walk," he told her, "Don't worry, I'll be in class before the bell goes off."

"Alright, see you!" Moka watched him go off, a nagging feeling in her head telling her something bad was looming near...

* * *

As he was walking, Ren began thinking, 'I know vampires need blood to live, but...' He eventually found himself near a small pond that had several benches placed along its' shores. 'I just hope that my blood doesn't eventually have an effect on her. She seems alright now, but...' Ren stared into the pond, deep in his own thoughts.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a small moan. Ren looked around and found that the moan had come from a cyan-haired girl that looked like she had collapsed. He quickly ran over to her.

"Hey! You alright?" Ren asked her, concerned. He noticed she was wearing a variant of the girl's uniform, consisting of a long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow-tie, a pale yellow vest, and a green skirt. She also had her hair tied up in a pony-tail with a purple ribbon.

"I'm... not sure," she moaned, "I'm having trouble standing..." She looked up at him as she said this, and he noticed she had vibrant, violet-colored eyes, and a... rather impressive chest. 'Whoa...' he thought with a blush. He quickly shook his head away from any perverted thoughts.

"Here, let me help you." he said, offering his hand to her. She took it and he carefully helped her to her feet. All of a sudden, the girl had her arms wrapped around Ren, with her chest pressed up against his own chest. Feeling her soft breasts pressed up against him, caused him to blush even more. "Wh...What are you...?" he stammered.

"My chest feels so hot...!" she said, "It feels like it could burst!"

"B...Burst..?!" Ren was having a hard time concentrating, since she was still pressing up against him. He quickly shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Come on," he told her, "Let's get you to the infirmary."

"Okay," she said, "My name's Kurumu Kuruno by the way. What's yours?"

"It's... Ren Amamiya." he told her.

"Would you do me a favor Ren?" she asked him, "Could you look into my eyes, please? Be a good friend to me."

The minute Ren made eye contact, he began to feel lightheaded, like he was in a trance. His body seemed to start moving on its own, his arms wrapping around Kurumu. 'Wha... What the...?' he thought.

"Oh~!" Kurumu gasped playfully, "What are you doing~?"

Hearing her voice seemed to snap Ren out of his stupor, and he backed away slightly. "Okay, what just happened?" he questioned, glancing around as he did.

'Crap!' Kurumu thought with a frown, 'I didn't think it would wear off so fast...'

"Ren!"

Ren looked in the direction of the voice and saw Moka walking toward him. "Oh, hey." Ren said, still a little confused as to what happened a few seconds ago.

"You okay?" she asked, seeing he seemed out of it.

"Yeah," he told her, "I was just..." he turned toward Kurumu, but the bluenette seemed to have vanished. "Huh? Where did she go?"

"There's no one here," Moka told him, "Come on, we'll be late for class."

'What in the world just happened?' Ren asked himself, following Moka to class.

Neither of them noticed Kurumu watching them from behind a tree. "Damn that Moka..." she said under her breath.

* * *

Moka was walking down the school hallways after class, wondering about Ren. She had found him by himself, but he insisted that he had been with someone who had needed help. She didn't think of Ren as the type to lie, but she found it hard to believe him. To top it off, he had disappeared after class got out, and she hadn't seen him since.

'Ren,' she thought to herself, 'I hope you're okay...'

"This isn't the time to be deep in thought," she suddenly heard a voice say, "You're being targeted."

"Huh?" she said, looking around, "Who said that...?"

"So, they say you're a vampire." another voice said. Moka looked up to see a certain blue-haired girl sitting on the railing of the stairs, a smug smile plastered on her face. "At least that's the rumor going around."

"Um... can I help you?" Moka asked, a little nervous, why was this girl calling her out? Kurumu then jumped off the railing and landed gracefully, seemingly unaware of the inappropriate comments being made by the male students in the hall.

"Whoa! Did you see that?!"

"Yeah! Who is she?!"

"She's so petite, except for her... her..."

"She's just as cute as Moka!"

"This school just gets better and better!"

Still ignoring them, Kurumu walked up to Moka. "I'm the Succubus, Kurumu Kuruno," she declared, "and I'm here to challenge you Moka Akashiya! Challenge and defeat you that is."

"M... me?!" Moka asked, shocked, "B... but why?"

"Because," Kurumu exclaimed angrily, "you're in the way of my brilliant plan, _that's_ why! And I'm getting sick and tired of it!"

"Pl...plan?" Moka questioned, still confused at the girl's words, "What are you talking about?"

"My master plan to make all of the male student body at Yokai into my personal slaves." she declared, "The Yokai Academy male harem!" She struck a pose as she said this, making many of the boys in the hall get all heart-eyed at her.

Moka and some of the other boys in the hall sweat-dropped, thinking the girl was just plain crazy.

"It was a perfect plan!" Kurumu continued, "Every guy would be at my beck and call. Until _you_ came along that is! Now every guy is dreaming about you instead! I won't stand for it, I won't lose to you in a battle of feminine charm!"

Moka was shocked, as she now understood what Kurumu was talking about, mostly.

The crowd surrounding them, meanwhile, were whispering amongst each other. Watching and listening to the scene unfold before them.

"Think they'll fight?"

"For our sakes, I sure hope so."

"And that's why, I'll prove I'm better than you," Kurumu proclaimed, "And I'll do it, by stealing Ren from you!"

Moka gasped, she was targeting Ren?!

"Leave Ren out of this!" she cried, "He's got nothing to do with this!"

Noticing the reaction she had gotten, Kurumu pressed on. "I knew it the moment we were close earlier," she said, "He has a really unique scent, I'd compare it to... a _human_."

Moka was shocked at what Kurumu just said. Why was she saying such things?!

"You're just using him as 'food' I bet," Kurumu continued, "Despicable. When I take him from you, good luck finding another food source!"

Moka shook her head, "You're wrong! I've never seen Ren as food and never will! He's my very first friend... and I won't let you hurt him!" she declared, absolute conviction in her voice.

Kurumu recoiled at Moka's words, she didn't think Moka would be so stubborn.

"Hey, Moka!"

Everyone turned to see Ren walking toward them, he was carrying a small notebook in his hands. Some of the guys in the hall started thinking the same thing: 'This might not end well.'

"Oh, hey there Kurumu." Ren said, noticing the cyan-haired girl was there as well, "you feeling better now?"

"Oh...! Ah... yeah I am!" Kurumu said as she made her way to Ren's side.

"Good to hear," he told her with a smile, before turning to Moka. "Sorry about disappearing on you after class, I had something I needed to do."

"Oh... uh, no problem," Moka said, a little hesitantly. 'He must not be aware of Kurumu's plan,' she thought.

"So, Kurumu," Ren then said, turning to the bluenette, "You want to hang out with us, I mean, if that's alright with you Moka?"

"Umm... yeah, it's okay." Moka said, still nervous about Kurumu.

"Alright!" Ren smiled. Turning back to Kurumu, he then said, "So, you up for it?"

Kurumu seemed a little confused at Ren's words, as well as how he was acting. "I... guess there's no harm in joining you guys." she eventually said.

* * *

"WHAAAT?!"

Both Kurumu and Moka were in shock at what Ren had just told them. The trio was currently sitting at a table outside, shaded by an umbrella.

"You mean, you already knew what I was?!" Kurumu asked. Moka was just as surprised as Kurumu was.

"Well, I had my suspicions after our initial meeting earlier today," Ren told them, "That's why I disappeared after class. I needed to check something, confirm my thoughts." He then showed them the book he had with them. "This was given to me by my mother. It details some basic facts on some Yokai, like the Succubi for instance." Moka was surprised that Ren had something like that; a book that detailed Yokai?

"What kind of stuff does it talk about?" Moka asked him.

"Just basic stuff," Ren explained, "like basic abilities for one thing. For example, the Succubus' 'Charm' ability, which is what you used on me this morning right?" he asked Kurumu. Kurumu looked ashamed under Ren's gaze.

"Y...Yeah..." Kurumu muttered, almost to quiet to hear.

"May I ask _why_ you did that?" his tone had become serious.

"I was... trying to get back at Moka..." she said.

"What did Moka do to you?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at the girl. Kurumu remained silent.

"She apparently thinks I'm in her way, or something." Moka spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" Ren asked. Moka proceeded to explain what had happened in the hallway before Ren found them. Ren listened the whole time, and actually started chuckling lightly as she finished.

"What's so funny?!" Kurumu demanded, blushing all of a sudden.

"A male harem?" Ren stated, his laughter subsiding, "That's one of the most ridiculous schemes I've ever heard of."

"Hey! It was a great plan!" Kurumu said, still blushing.

"I'm sure it was," he said, "And why exactly did you need to do that?"

"I was trying to find my Destined One," Kurumu said, "We Succubi are a dying breed, so I was trying to find my Destined One from among the students."

"Trying to find one guy out of a hundred?" Ren said, "Sounds like a royal pain in the ass if you ask me."

"I wanted to try," Kurumu defended, "We Succubi... we depend on love to live; true love. Our love for that person keeps us going."

"Didn't think anyone could be so focused on a love life." Ren said. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I dunno," Kurumu sighed, hanging her head, "Maybe my plan was a failure right from the start..."

"Sounds like you could use a friend." Ren told her.

"Huh?!" Kurumu looked up in surprise.

"A friend," Ren said again, "Someone to lend a helping hand when you need one. Would it be alright if I tried out for the part?"

"But... after what I did to you... What I tried to do to Moka..."

"Hey, you were only doing what you've been told to do right? Sure you're plan was a little odd, but I'm sure you meant no harm." Ren said. "What do you say Moka? Want to give Kurumu a chance?"

"I wouldn't mind having another friend," Moka said, smiling, "Let's all be friends Kurumu!"

Kurumu was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe it; first she was hunting for her Destined One, and now she was being offered friendship by the duo that sat in front of her. And one of them was the girl she swore she would defeat.

After a moment's thought, Kurumu answered, "Thanks you guys..."

* * *

Kurumu was walking toward her dorm, she had a lot on her mind. "Ren Amamiya; you're an okay guy..." she smiled to herself, a slight blush on her cheeks. She was brought out of her musings by the sound of footsteps behind her. Turning, she saw three male 3rd-year students walking toward her. Each one of them was wearing sunglasses.

"Ready for a little fun?" the lead student said, leering at Kurumu's body. Before she could say or do anything, the students moved quickly and grabbed her. One snagged her arms and the other grabbed her legs. She tried to scream, but the lead student shoved a rolled up handkerchief in her mouth, silencing her. She was pinned to the ground, with one student holding down her wrists, the other her ankles. She struggled against them, but they managed to keep her from breaking free. The sunglasses they were wearing would make her Charm ineffective on the students, there was nothing she could do.

"Get ready for a fun time little lady," the lead student said, starting to drop his pants. Kurumu could do nothing, 'Someone! Anyone...! REN!' she screamed in her head.

Before the student or anyone could react, a long, serpentine... thing, slammed into the lead student's face, sending him flying back through multiple trees. The other two students leaped back in surprise, 'What just happened?!' they both thought in unison.

"Kurumu!"

Kurumu looked up to see Moka running into the clearing, a look of horror on her face at the scene before her. The other two students backed away in fear, Kurumu shaking in fear as well, as she looked up to see Ren standing over her protectively, a murderous glare in his orange, slitted eyes. He was in his half-form; claws, teeth, shield, everything. But there was one addition. A long, armored tail swayed behind him. The tail was jet-black, with a golden, "ribbed" underside. And it looked like the sections that were in-between the "ribs" of his tail were glowing a dark purple. That was what had hit the lead student.

"Wh...What the...?!" the two remaining 3rd-years were shaking in fear under Ren's gaze.

"Taking advantage of others?" Ren snarled, baring his teeth like some feral beast, "It's your kind that give monsters a bad name." Flexing his clawed hands, Ren got into a crouching position, ready to knock these students into next week for assaulting his friend.

"Damn it! Learn to respect your seniors!" one of the 3rd-years shouted as they began to transform. Small goat horns appeared on their heads as their ears became pointed. Their legs then shifted into double-jointed legs with hooves, like those belonging to a goat. They were Satyrs, the perverts of the monster world.

"I'll respect my seniors, when they learn to respect their juniors!" Ren almost roared. Leaping forward from his crouched position, Ren was instantly in the first student's face. Shocked at Ren's speed, the student only had time to gape as Ren slammed his left fist right into the student's skull. Bones could be heard breaking as the student was sent flying by Ren's powerful hit, blood spraying from where Ren's gauntlet/shield had sliced into his face. The student disappeared into the treeline, distant crashing heard as he landed.

Ren snarled as he turned to the last Satyr, his tail curling around him. Ren then spun around quickly, his tail swinging in a wide arc. The Satyr had no time to react as Ren's tail slammed into his mid-section. With the sound of breaking ribs, the Satyr rocketed back; slamming headfirst into, and through, a tree before flying into another tree that snapped from the impact, and fell onto the Satyr, who was now clearly unconscious.

Moka was amazed at how quickly Ren took down each of the Satyrs. He was utterly vicious in his attacks, taking each of them down with a single hit. Unnoticed by anyone, Inner Moka had watched Ren's fight through the gem on the rosary. She was interested in his power, and hoped there could come a time she could test him. She wanted to determine if her source of blood was capable and worthy of standing beside her as an equal. It would also allow her to determine if he was as powerful as he claimed he is, remembering his words after the fight with the orc.

Ren turned back to the two girls, his features reverting back to his human form. He walked over and helped Kurumu up, dusting off her clothes as he did. He noticed her trembling, and held onto her, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, you're okay," he told her calmly, trying to console her. Being in his embrace, caused Kurumu to break down. She returned his embrace, crying into his shoulder like a baby. Ren didn't say anything, he just held the girl, allowing her to shed her tears. Moka merely watched the scene, a small smile on her face. Ren might be a vicious fighter; but only when his friends were threatened, did that side of him show. Otherwise, he was very kind, and cared deeply for his friends, and would do anything for them.

* * *

It had been a few days since the incident, and Kurumu was more or less back to normal. Moka and Ren were walking to the main building.

"Hey, Ren?" Moka asked, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"It involves your 'half-form,'" she told him, "Whenever you change into it that is."

"What about it?" he asked.

"I just seemed to notice that... well, your... clothes seem to..." she was blushing like mad, knowing this was a very bizarre question.

"Oh, that," Ren chuckled lightly at her flustering. "It's something I learned to do. Whenever I change, whether it's to my half-form or true form, my clothes change with me. It definitely makes things easier for me, not having to buy new clothes, or worry about being... well... you know, every time I transform." Ren was lightly blushing as he finished his explanation.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Moka giggled lightly at his embarrassment, still blushing herself. She then changed the subject. "I think you did the right thing Ren, saving Kurumu I mean."

"I just did what any good person would do," Ren shrugged, "I'm just glad I noticed that trio follow her, otherwise things might have turned out very differently, and badly."

Moka smiled at him, "You're a good person Ren."

"Thanks, Moka," Ren said, returning her smile. The two continued on their way, not noticing a certain someone following them, until...

"Good morning!" Kurumu happily greeted the two. Both Ren and Moka jumped in surprise at Kurumu's greeting.

"Kurumu...!" Ren greeted, trying to calm down from the sudden scare. "You feeling alright?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks to you Ren!" she then held up the basket she was carrying, removing the cloth covering it to reveal cookies, "I made these for you!"

"That's nice of you." Ren blushed "So what made you decide to bake these?"

Kurumu started giggling to herself, blushing like mad before she answered, "Well... remember when I said I was looking for my Destined One?"

Ren and Moka shared a quick, slightly nervous glance, before Ren looked back at Kurumu, "Y...yeah?"

"I've decided... that Ren is the one!" she happily exclaimed.

"Oh, rea..." Ren began, before he and Moka both said, "Wait... Whaaat!?"

"Oh, come on! You can't expect me _not_ to fall for you after you saved me!" Kurumu exclaimed, "You were like a knight, with your shield, and how you defended me!" She beamed before glomping the red-eyed teen, unknowingly smothering him with her breasts. "So when should we plan the wedding?"

As his face was between her breasts, Ren could not answer.

"Kurumu! Get off of him!" Moka yelled, trying to pry the girl off, "You're suffocating him!"

As the two girls struggled, Ren was thinking: 'My family will never let me live this down...' This was definitely going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 2, and Kurumu has joined the gang. I want to say that much of this chapter including the rescue scene, was inspired by _Kamen Rider Bushido's_ "Dragon & Vampire." I tried to change it up as much as possible to fit my character, but I still want to give Bushido credit (I never actually asked him to use this content, so call this section a disclaimer).**

**I would also like to ask my readers something. I want to put other characters from the Gods Eater Burst game into my story, but I'm having trouble deciding what Aragami to make them. Any suggestions are welcome.**

**Characters I'm having trouble deciding on:**

**-Alisa**

**-Kota (his family can be included)**

**-Dr. Sakaki**

**-Any of the other units from the game (I can't remember their names right now)**


	4. Clubs, Rage, and a Aragami

It had been a month since Ren Amamiya had enrolled at Yokai Academy. And in that time, he has gone through almost the exact same schedule every day. He'd start off making calls home, using his communicator, and inform his family of his progress at school. Afterward, he would head to class, usually ignoring the 'idiots' that made certain, sometimes threatening or inappropriate, comments along the way. Many of which were usually from the other guys, mostly because he had two of the school beauties as friends. And because many had heard 'rumors' about his 'victory' over Saizou, as well as his victory over a group of 3rd years.

Besides the other students, there were two students he never ignored, and those were his only two friends since the school year started: Moka Akashiya, and Kurumu Kuruno. Every morning with the two was always the same. He would get his blood sucked by the pink-haired vampire, then shortly afterwords, would get nearly suffocated when the blue-haired succubus glomped him in a hug, smothering him with her breasts. He sometimes wondered which was worse, and usually came to the conclusion that it didn't matter. They were his friends, and he wouldn't let anything change that, though he could probably do without the suffocation, even if Kurumu didn't mean it. Then there was having to deal with the slight animosity the two girls seemed to have toward each other, he just hoped they wouldn't try to tear each other to shreds.

No one knew what kind of monster he was. All that was known was that he used dark fire in his attacks, and had reptilian characteristics when he fought. Even his friends didn't know the truth about the young Aragami's heritage. They just accepted what he told them, that he was a unique type of dragon. Which, given his abilities and appearance in his half-form, seemed to be the most likely explanation.

It was morning and Ren was making his way to class, when he spotted Moka ahead of him. She was waving at him, a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning Ren!" Moka happily greeted the young 'dragon.'

"Good morning to you Moka," Ren greeted in return as he smiled, until he noticed the look Moka was giving him. He recognized that look, and with a small sigh he asked, "You forgot breakfast again didn't you?"

Moka started blushing, poking her index fingers together, not giving a response. Ren shook his head at her antics. "Go ahead," he told her, pulling his collar down to reveal his neck.

"Thank you Ren!" she exclaimed happily as she sank her fangs into his neck.

CHUUU~

Ren couldn't explain it, but he could swear he felt his very cells get a rush of energy whenever Moka bit him. He wondered what it meant, but he didn't let himself dwell on it.

After drinking her fill, Moka let go of Ren, still blushing. "Thank you for the treat Ren!" she exclaimed, holding her hands to her cheeks.

Ren shook his head, once again amused at her antics. "Well, since that's out of the way..." he started to say, before a certain bluenette pounced on him, smothering his face with her chest, yet again.

"Good morning, Ren!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Kurumu!" Moka exclaimed at the girl, trying to pry her off of Ren. After a few seconds, Moka managed to pry the overly energetic succubus off, allowing Ren to breathe again.

"Good morning... Kurumu..." Ren managed to gasp out, still trying to catch his breath, he recovered a few seconds later. He then noticed that the two girls seemed to be glaring daggers at each other, he could swear he even saw electricity zapping between them. "Hey, let's not get into a fight here, alright?" he told them, "Come on let's get to class." He then turned and began walking toward class, knowing that the two girls would follow. Something about the way he spoke seemed to have calmed the two somewhat, and they wondered why. They both shrugged it off, and followed Ren to class.

* * *

"Now then everyone," Miss Nekonome said to her class, "we all know that the goal of this school is to adapt to human society. As such, starting today, you all will be participating in club activities!"

The classroom was silent, although every student was thinking the same thing: 'Club activities?' What was she talking about?

"By participating in activities that most humans do," she continued, "we'll get a better understanding of them, and be able to blend more easily into their society. So it's mandatory that you join one."

"Umm... Sensei?" a male student called with his hand raised.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Wouldn't that mean you get an F in transforming then?" He pointed at her tail, which was wagging behind her. Everyone was still for a moment, before Miss Nekonome suddenly leaped at the student.

"RAWWWR!" she hissed as she scratched at the student's face. Everyone was shocked that she would assault another student. She stopped a split second later, and the bleeding student got up to go to the nurse's office.

"Alright, everyone understand?" she then asked the class, once again smiling, acting like she hadn't just mauled another student. "All of you, visit many of the booths and decide on what club you'd like to join! Be sure to check out the Newspaper Club, which I'm the adviser of!"

'After what just happened? Don't know about that...' Ren thought to himself, sweat-dropping as he did.

* * *

The school hallways were filled with student's and booths. Moka, Ren, and Kurumu were almost overwhelmed by the amount of choices, wondering what to pick.

"Wow," Ren said, "I didn't think there would be so many choices."

"Yeah," Moka said, "Which club do you think we should pick?" she asked him.

Ren looked thoughtful for a moment. Before he could say anything, Kurumu declared, "I don't care what club I join, as long as it's with Ren!"

Ren chuckled lightly, "Well, I don't really have an idea." he told the girls, "Let's look around a bit, see if any look interesting or fun."

"Okay!" both girls answered happily. The trio then walked around, looking over each club. Unfortunately, many of them were more creepy rather than interesting.

They were stopped by one guy with long hair, holding a camera.

"S-So beautiful..." he said in a creepy voice, "Moka and Kurumu, you both must become models..!"

Moka, Ren and even Kurumu were creeped out by his appearance, considering he seemed to resemble some freshly dug-up zombie or something.

"You must join our Photography Club," he told the girls, still creepily, "Please take lots of pictures..."

A low growl issued from Ren's throat, he _did not_ like the way this guy was speaking to his friends. The growl was so quiet, that only Moka heard it, but just barely. It was low enough that she thought it came from somewhere else, instead of from her friend.

The creep then snapped a photo of Moka, and then asked with a creepy smile, "Are nudes alright?"

No sooner had those words left his mouth, then the camera was snatched from his hands. "Care to repeat that comment?" Ren almost growled. He was glaring threateningly at the creep, his eyes glowing a reddish-orange, "Because if you do, it will be the last thing you ever do."

He then proceeded to effortlessly crush the camera in his hand. Letting the pieces fall to the ground, Ren continued glaring at the creepy student, who backed away in fear. "Y...yes, I understand..." he said nervously, still trembling in fear at the look that Ren was giving him. It was a look that promised pain, a look that resembled a predator on the hunt. Moka noticed this, and even became nervous herself; she'd never seen that look in Ren's eyes before, not even when he protected her from Saizou, or when he saved Kurumu from the Satyrs. Kurumu was also shocked at Ren's sudden behavior change, he seemed ready to kill, if he was given the need to.

After a second Ren closed his eyes and walked away. Moka and Kurumu shook out of their shock and followed him. As they caught up, they noticed that he suddenly looked tired, like destroying the camera used up a lot of his energy. "Ren, are you okay?" Kurumu asked.

He looked up at his friends, his eyes their normal red-brown, and showing signs of fatigue. "Yeah," he told them, not wanting to worry them, "I'm fine." Both girls looked at him for a second, he didn't look alright, but they weren't going to argue.

"That was a harsh Ren," Moka told him, a small frown on her face, "what you did to that student I mean." Moka was troubled at how he acted toward the student, even if he did deserve it. She was touched that he would so readily defend his friends however. She just hoped he never lashed out and took a student's life. Kurumu was thinking the same thing.

"I know," he told them sadly, "I normally don't act like that toward others. I guess there are times my anger gets the better of me."

'But _why_ would my anger get the better of me?' Ren thought to himself, 'Why here? Why now?' he was worried. He shook his head, "Come on, let's check out the other clubs." he told the girls before they asked more questions. They both agreed and followed him, sharing a quick glance between themselves as they did. They silently agreed that, when they found a club to join, they were going to have to talk to Ren, he wasn't telling them everything.

Things didn't go so well in their search for a club, many of the booths contained creeps that only cared about getting Moka and/or Kurumu to join. And you could tell most were probably perverted as well.

"Join our Chemistry Club!" a geeky guy exclaimed.

"No, join the Mummy Club!"

"No, the Acupuncture Club!"

At each of these clubs, Moka and Kurumu, both not wanting to join these clubs considering how downright freaky they are, quickly ran off. They pulled Ren along with them, not wanting him to get angry again, and possibly harm another student. After about a half-hour of running from all the perverted clubs, the trio found themselves resting in one of the less crowded halls.

"For the love of..." Ren panted, more or less back to his usual self, "Are there any clubs around here that aren't full of weirdos like those others?"

"Well, how about the Swimming Club?" a voice asked. The three of them turned to see a beautiful girl with blue hair, wearing a purple bikini, and an orange sarong. Ren blushed lightly when he saw her, but quickly fought it down.

"I'm the Swimming Club captain, Ichinose Tamao!" the girl greeted them with a smile, "Why don't you join our club?"

Just then, three other girls walked into the hall, all clearly members of the Swimming Club, since they were only clad in bikinis. A long haired brunette was waving to the students, a black haired one was winking at the others, and a blonde haired one was blowing kisses.

"Ohhh, it's the Swimming Club!"

"Those swimsuits are hot!"

"All the girls are cute too!"

'Well, should have seen that coming...' Ren thought in slight disgust, listening to all the perverted male students making catcalls, inappropriate comments, and even wolf whistling. Flexing his fists, Ren suddenly had the urge to hit something, hard. He quickly fought the urge down, not wanting to worry his friends, or get into a fight.

The captain, seemingly ignoring the other student's, but addressing them as well, then walked up to Ren.

"The Swimming Club is all female right now," she said, placing her hand on his cheek, which instantly got Kurumu fuming. "The ladies will pay extra special attention to the boy that joins our club!"

"Me! Me! I'll join!"

"Me too!"

"I wanna swim with you!"

'Oh brother...' Ren thought with annoyance, before thinking about Tamao's offer, maybe he should consider it. Aside from the perverted males, the rest of the club members seemed pretty nice, 'Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea.'

He glanced over at Moka, and noticed her worried, almost scared expression. It was then that he remembered something about vampires. He turned his attention back to the swim captain, but before he could say anything, Kurumu spoke up, "We'll do it!"

At the offer Tamao was making, Kurumu had the idea that, by showing off her body in a swimsuit, it would catch Ren's attention, therefore making him hers!

* * *

"Welcome! To the Yokai Academy Swimming Club!" the Swimming Club members cheerfully said, as they leaped into the pool, clad in only their bikinis. Many of the guys cheered, seeing the girls in their sexy swimwear.

As for Moka and Ren, they stood off to the side, leaning against the fence that surrounded the pool. Moka had a nervous look on her face. Ren, seeing this, quickly glanced around, trying to locate Kurumu, he didn't want to be here any longer than needed. He eventually spotted her. She was currently in the pool, clad in her own revealing swimwear.

"Hey, Kurumu!" he called, signaling her to come over to where he and Moka were. She got out of the pool and walked over to them, the other boys whistling at her.

"Come on Ren! Why don't you swim with me?" she asked him.

"Sorry, Kurumu," Ren told her, "But this isn't a club for us."

"Huh?! But why?" she asked, confused and a little disappointed that he didn't want to swim with her.

Ren glanced over to Moka, "Because," he told Kurumu, "I don't want to join a club that all three of us wouldn't be able to join together."

"Wait, you mean...?" Moka started, starting to get what Ren was saying.

"It was a bad idea to come here," he said, "because I know that Moka can't go into the water." Both Kurumu and Moka were surprised he knew that. They were about to ask, but then they remembered the small booklet that he had, the one that described basic facts/abilities of yokai. Apparently, that also included weaknesses.

Kurumu, knowing that it would be impossible to persuade him otherwise, not matter what she tried, gave a small sigh, "Alright then," she said, "Let's find another club."

Moka seemed surprised that Kurumu agreed. She half expected her to try and argue, mostly to try and have Ren to herself. Despite their rivalry, maybe Kurumu wasn't that bad.

"Right then," Ren said, making his way to the exit, "Let's go." Moka and Kurumu followed.

"Oh, where are you going?" a voice called.

The trio turned to see Tamao and her followers walking up to them.

"Come on! Come swim with us!" she said wrapping her arms around Ren.

"Hey!" both Moka and Kurumu yelled, seeing Tamao put her arms around him.

"Could you let go!?" Ren questioned, his tone serious. He managed to pry himself out of her grip giving her a stern look, "Sorry, but we've decided not to join your club."

"But why?!" Tamao demanded, shocked that he would turn her down.

"For reasons I'd rather not explain." he told her, before turning to his friends, "Come on, let's go."

The three of them left, leaving a fuming Swim Club captain behind. She was angry that Ren had denied her offer to join the club. She had to have Ren join, she just _had_ to. She glanced at the retreating figures, namely a certain pink-haired vampire. She got a small grin, 'And I know just how to do it.' she thought to herself.

* * *

After allowing Kurumu to change back into her normal uniform, the three friends decided to take a short break at a table, shaded by an umbrella. After a few seconds, Moka spoke up.

"Ren?" she asked. The black-haired teen glanced over to his friend, "Did you really know that I couldn't touch water?"

Ren smiled at her, "Of course I did. It's a pretty well known fact. As powerful as vampires are, they are said to have the most weaknesses, water being the biggest." Ren then looked over at Kurumu, "That's why I didn't want to join the Swim Club. Truth be told, I'm a pretty good swimmer, and it's a way I enjoy relaxing. But it wouldn't be right to join a club if I couldn't be in it with _both_ my friends. So I want to apologize to you for that Kurumu, I could tell you wanted to swim, but..."

Kurumu shook her head, "It's alright Ren," she told him, "You were just looking out for your friends. It just shows you really care for others." She gave him a smile that Ren and even Moka returned. She knew Kurumu was right, he was just looking out for his friends. "And I think I've fallen even more in love with you because of that!" Kurumu declared, glomping Ren in another hug.

After a few seconds, a flustered Moka and blushing Ren managed to pry the bluenette off of him. Then, after a few moments of silence (mostly to get their breath back), Moka brought up something that had been nagging at her, "Ren, why was it that you reacted the way you did to that student?"

"What do you mean?" Ren asked, although he had an idea what she meant.

"The look you had. Your eyes, I've never... seen that look from you." Moka asked, looking nervous, and a little scared.

"I have to agree with Moka," Kurumu spoke up next, looking just as nervous as Moka, "I didn't even see that look when you saved me before... it scared me." neither girl would make eye contact with their friend.

Ren sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you girls," he told them, a sad look on his face. "You could say... I just kind of... lost control."

"Lost... control?" both girls looked at him, slight confusion evident.

"My kind... we're known to be prone to acts of berserk violence." he told them, "we refer to it as, being 'enraged'."

"Enraged?"

Ren continued, "When we become enraged; our powers and abilities increase, we become faster, stronger, our fire abilities more potent. However, we also, more often than not, lose ourselves. Our minds become clouded by rage, and we can no longer distinguish friend from foe. We attack anything in our path, usually focusing on whatever it was that triggered our anger. Anything that gets in our way, or tries to stop us, could very well become a target of our anger. Afterwords, we hardly remember what happened, and when we do... well, let's just say... we end up in a state of despair."

The trio remained quiet for awhile after Ren had finished. Both girls were processing what he said. After a few minutes, Kurumu asked another question, "Has that... ever... happened to you?" she asked, worried about the answer.

Ren was silent for a second before answering, "Yeah..." he said quietly, "only once though..."

"What exactly happened?" Moka asked.

Once more Ren was silent, taking almost a full minute before speaking, "My sister," he said, tears starting to form in his eyes, "she... got into trouble awhile back..."

* * *

_Flashback 10 years ago (A/N: this flashback is from Ren's memory [obviously] but as he tells it to his friends, he leaves out anything referencing Aragami, usually saying 'his/my kind' or 'dragon' instead)_

"_Hey! Stop that! Give it back!" a young pink-haired girl yelled. She appeared to be around 4 years old. She was trying to reach for a small stuffed animal, which was currently being held out of her reach by a 10-year old boy. Said boy had an amused expression on his face as he tortured the young girl. _

_The girl jumped up, trying in vain to reach her toy. As she jumped, she bumped into the boy holding her toy, and the boy responded by shoving the girl onto the ground._

"_Pathetic," he said mockingly, "Your kind are supposed to be strong, and yet here you are, groveling at my feet." _

"_I... I..." the little girl started crying._

_The boy started laughing, as did the three others with him. They were a group of bullies, who delighted in messing with those weaker than them, especially those who were of the higher order of Aragami. Obviously, that meant targeting the younger/weaker ones. The girl started crying harder._

"_Hey, boss," one of the kids cronies asked, "What do you think we should do with her?"_

"_I say rough her up," another said, "Make it so she can't and won't rat us out."_

"_I agree with that," the leader said, tossing the girl's toy aside, "Let's do it!"_

_The bullies moved in on the girl, before a voice made them halt._

"_HEY! Leave my sister alone!" the bullies turned and saw a 5-year old version of Ren glaring at them. The boys looked at him for a minute, before beginning to laugh again._

"_What are you going to do about it kid?" the leader asked smugly, "you can't take all of us on."_

_Ren's response was to charge the bullies, only to get knocked aside by one of the lead's cronies. Two of them went over and pinned Ren to the ground. "We'll get to you next kid," the leader said, turning back to the little girl, "first is your sister."_

"_I said to leaver her alo..!" was all Ren could get out before he was punched in the face by one of the cronies holding him. _

"_Quiet punk!"_

"_Ren!" the little girl cried, the two boys advancing on her._

_'Kanon!' Ren cried in his head, still dazed from the blow. "Leave her alone..." he managed to gasp out._

"_What was that punk?" the crony on his left said, preparing to strike again._

"_I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ren bellowed. _

_Seeing his sister about to be beaten, something in Ren snapped, and he felt white-hot anger course through him. Rage clouded his vision as he felt strength he never knew he had charge his body. With a loud, inhuman roar, Ren threw the two cronies off of him. Both were sent a fair distance away. One cracked his head on a boulder, which shattered from the impact, and he slumped to the ground, unconscious._

_The leader and his one friend turned at the roar, and stared dumbfounded. Ren was standing there, his hair shadowing his eyes. He then began changing, becoming taller, stronger, covered in black, scale-like armor. With another roar, his body finished changing into his true form. Although hardly larger than an adult human (he's still young), he was still almost twice as tall as the bullies. The other crony that Ren launched off of him ran from the area, ignoring his leader's cries of "come back" and "coward."_

_The only other bully left, besides the leader, charged at the transformed Ren, beginning to change into his own form. Unfortunately, he never got more than a fourth of the way to his form, as Ren's large clawed fist slammed into his face, shattering bone. The bully flew through the air, before landing a good fifty yards away, leaving a crater where he impacted. Whether he was dead or unconscious was anyone's guess._

_The lead bully looked on, terrified. His friends, minus the one who ran, were all taken out with a single blow by the creature that stood in front of him. He considered running or fighting, but in the end, Ren made the final decision. In that moment of hesitation, Ren had closed the distance between himself and the bully, his left fist ignited with a burst of dark fire. The leader could do nothing as Ren slammed his flaming fist into the leader's gut. Ribs could be heard shattering as the leader was launched backward, the dark flames quickly engulfing him. He slammed into a nearby tree which snapped and quickly caught fire. _

_The boy was in agony, not only did it feel as though every bone in his body was broken, but he had 3rd degree burns all over his body. Trying to ignore the pain, he struggled to get to his feet, he _had_ to get out of here! _

_A loud roar made him look up, Ren was about 20 yards away, glaring at the boy. The killer intent he was giving off, quite literally made the boy soil himself. Ren stood taller, gathering his power into his right hand, and a large javelin materialized in his palm. The boy knew there was nothing he could do, he simply watched in horror as Ren prepared the killing blow. Before anything else happened though, Ren's sister, who had been watching the whole ordeal with a look of absolute terror, tried to stop her brother._

"_Ren! Please stop!" she begged, even the bully didn't deserve this. The transformed Ren glanced at her, snarling as he did. She fell backward as his gaze fell on her, her fear increasing tenfold. There was no recognition in his eyes, nothing but pure rage, aimed at anything that would get in his way. Raising his javelin higher, he prepared to bring it down, on Kanon._

"_Brother..." she gasped, tears streaming down her face. "NOOOOO!"_

_Before Ren could bring the javelin down however, another creature, looking exactly like Ren but almost three times as large, landed in front of the infuriated beast. Moving faster than anyone could see, the new arrival slammed its gauntlet arm into the side of Ren's head, sending him flying to the side, clearly unconscious when he landed. The larger Aragami then glanced down at the trembling Kanon. She recognized who this Aragami was._

"_D-Daddy?" _

"_Are you okay?" Lindow asked, shifting back to his human form. Kanon, still in shock at what just, and nearly, happened, ran into his arms, bawling like a baby._

"_There there," he told her, hugging her close, "It'll be alright." As he said this, he glanced over at Ren, who was still unconscious, and in his true form. 'Ren...' was all he thought._

_End flashback_

* * *

As Ren finished his tale, tears were flowing down his face, as the painful memories of that day resurfaced. After what he almost did to his own sister, he still hadn't fully forgiven himself.

Moka and Kurumu sat quietly, letting this new knowledge of their friend sink in. Both were shocked at what he told them, but they didn't immediately say anything, mostly because they didn't know what to say. After about five minutes, Ren seemed to have composed himself, and Moka decided to break the silence.

"Ren?" she asked him, "You said that most of the time, you, or at least your kind, don't remember what happened when they were enraged. How did you remember?"

After a few seconds, Ren answered, "My dad had hit me pretty hard, I was out for almost three days. But when I awoke, he told me what happened." tears were starting to form in his eyes again, "When I heard what I did, and what I almost did... to... to Kanon, I... I..." his voice cracked. A few seconds later, Ren took a deep breath and composed himself.

"I ended up locking myself in my room, feeling nothing but anguish. I couldn't look at anyone, my family especially. For almost a week it was like that, me not seeing anyone. I hardly ate, slept, or anything, I just sat on the floor, lost in my own despair..."

"How did you, snap out of it?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah," Moka agreed, "You don't seem that sad now... I mean..."

At this, a smile appeared on Ren's face, and his eyes changed. Instead of looking sad, his eyes showed relief, happiness. "Once again..." he said, "It was my sister..."

* * *

_Flashback 10 years ago; about a week and a half after Ren's enraged incident_

_Ren sat on the floor in his room, his back against the wall. He had a blank expression on his face, his eyes looking hollow and empty, a hardly touched tray of food sitting next to him. If anyone could look into his mind, they would see nothing but a deep sadness, a despair that had no bounds. After what happened over a week ago, Ren still couldn't forgive himself, nor could he forget._

_After a while, his mother came into the room to collect the food tray. When she saw that Ren had hardly touched his food, again, she grew even more worried. She had never seen this reaction in any other Aragami when it came to being enraged. Then again, none of them had ever attacked their own family, and with him being so young, she didn't really know what to do._

_She bent down to pick up the tray, "Ren..." she told him, worry and sadness clearly evident in her eyes and voice, "you really should eat."_

_Ren didn't answer, he merely kept his gaze on the floor, not moving. Seeing she wouldn't, or couldn't get a response from her son, she let out a sad sigh and got up to leave the room. 'I hope he'll be back to his old self soon...' she thought, 'even Kanon wants her big brother back.' She then left the room, closing the door behind her._

_Later that night_

_Ren had hardly moved from his spot on the floor. He just sat there, lost in his sadness. He was so out of it, that he didn't even notice the door open, or a figure walk in. Whoever it was, walked right in and stood in front of him. He didn't even look up, just sat there, eyes glued to the ground. Eventually, the figure moved over and sat next to him. Still, Ren didn't look up. After a while, the figure rested their head against Ren's shoulder, pretty much cuddling up to him._

"_Ren..." the figure said. Upon hearing the voice, Ren glanced to the side, and saw who was resting against him. It was Kanon. Seeing her sitting next to him, his mind started to race. Why was she sitting here? After what he did..._

_Feeling him shift, Kanon glanced up at Ren, her blue eyes meeting his red. In that moment, Ren could tell that she had forgiven him, for everything. _

"_Ren...!" she grasped her brother in a hug, tears running down her face. Ren didn't say anything. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Kanon, returning her hug, tears running down his own face. Nothing else was said, the two merely consoled each other, and eventually fell asleep, still holding on to one another._

_End flashback_

* * *

"Wow," Moka breathed, almost moved to tears by Ren's story, "So your sister, Kanon, forgave you for what happened?"

Ren smiled, "Yep," he told the girls, "She said I wasn't myself when it happened, and she didn't blame me."

"That's a good thing," Kurumu said with a smile of her own, "You and her must be really close."

"We are," Ren chuckled, "That incident seemed to strengthen the bond we had with each other. I would do anything for her, just like I'd do anything for my friends."

Both girls blushed at his declaration, returning his smile. Both of them wouldn't let his anger 'issues' change their minds, they were his friends. And _nothing_ would change that. After a few seconds, Ren got up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Moka asked him.

"Just to get a drink," he told her, "You to can stay here, I won't be long."

"I'm going with you!" Kurumu declared, bounding out of her seat, nearly knocking it over. Ren just shrugged, as she latched onto his arm. Noticing Moka's irked expression, Ren sent her a look that said: 'nothing's going to happen,' knowing that what bothered her was how clingy Kurumu was being. She seemed to accept that, and Ren went off to find a vending machine, Kurumu still holding on to him. Moka watched them go off, not noticing three students approaching her.

* * *

Ren and Kurumu were getting their drinks out of the vending machine. As they got the last drink, Kurumu turned to Ren, having another question to ask.

"Hey, Ren," she asked, "Why do you think you'd lose your temper now? After so long since it last happened?"

Ren looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "I really don't know Kurumu," he said, "I mean I've gotten angry before, but not since that incident 10 years ago did I ever get 'enraged.'" he fell silent again for a few seconds. "Why now of all times, I honestly don't know. I guess it's something I'll need to ask my mom about next time I call her."

Kurumu gave a small nod, before speaking again, "Well, just be careful, okay?" she told him, "I don't want you hurting anyone, even if they deserve it."

"Don't worry, I'll try." he told her with a small smile.

"GYAAAAH!"

The sudden scream startled both of them, causing them to drop their drinks onto the ground. Ren was the first to react, as he knew who that scream belonged to.

"Moka!" he broke into a run, Kurumu hot on his heels. When the two of them reached the table, Moka was nowhere to be seen. There did appear to be signs of a struggle, and there was a small puddle of water on the table. Ren could only assume that the water was the reason for Moka's scream, since coming into contact with water was painful for vampires. It also drained their powers, making them very weak. If that was the case, then where was she? He and Kurumu split up and looked around the general area, but couldn't find any sign of Moka.

"Hey, did you find her?" Ren asked as he and Kurumu met back up near the table.

Kurumu shook her head, she hadn't seen any sign of Moka anywhere. Ren was starting to get frustrated, and worried, what in the world happened to her? As his eyes scanned the surrounding vicinity, he caught sight of something he and Kurumu had missed. Underneath Moka's chair, which was overturned on the ground, was what appeared to be a small note.

Ren quickly walked over and snatched the note from the ground. Seeing it was slightly damp, he was careful in opening it. It was indeed a note, that had only one line written on it. 'Come to the pool' was all it said. After reading it, he suddenly knew who was behind this, and his anger started to spike again. He quickly fought it down, he _would not_ let his anger get the better of him again.

"Come on," he told Kurumu. He then made his way to the pool, hoping Moka was alright.

* * *

Ren and Kurumu entered the pool area, and immediately noticed something wrong. Many of the Swim Club members had changed appearance, having fins for ears and long fish-like tails in place of legs. They were mermaids, monsters that were known to deceive men and then drain their life energy when they were in the water.

That was currently happening as the boys in the pool were trying vainly to get out of the water. Some succeeded, but others weren't so lucky. The mermaids managed to catch them and bite into them, draining their life. After scanning the area with a look of horror/disgust, Ren saw his target. Standing across the pool from him, was Tamao. And she was holding Moka in front of her, the pink-haired girl looked unconscious. Seeing that her clothes were wet, was all Ren needed to know why.

"Tamao!" Ren yelled, glaring at the swim captain, "What's the meaning of this?! What did you do to Moka?!"

"Calm down, Ren," Tamao told him, "Otherwise your little vampire friend gets another shock." One of the mermaids in the pool swam up to the edge of the pool, close to Tamao and Moka. Ren knew what would happen if he tried anything.

"Why did you take Moka?" he asked, trying to remain calm, though his glare remained.

"Simple," she said, "I want you to join our little club."

"More like you just want to suck my energy," he said darkly, his rage starting to build again.

Tamao giggled, "Well, yes," she said, "Ever since I saw you at the entrance ceremony, I knew I just had to have you. Your scent was just too appetizing. And if the rumors are true of you being a dragon, then your life force will keep me beautiful for quite a long time."

Ren gave a low growl, "Then why kidnap Moka?"

"Well, since you turned down my previous offer, I decided to make one you couldn't refuse." she told him, "Here's the deal, you jump in the water there, and I let your friend go. You deny, and your friend gets another nasty shock."

Ren growled again, trying to think of a way out of this. Honestly, he wasn't worried about the mermaids, his skin was tough enough to withstand a tank shell, when he tried. Instead, he was worried about Moka. How could he get her out of here? He really saw only one option.

He sighed, "Alright, you wi..."

"Ren... Don't..."

"Moka!" his gaze shot toward the pink-haired girl. She was looking up at him, wincing in pain.

"Don't... worry about me..." she said weakly.

"Well, well," Tamao grinned, "awake are we?" She shifted her grip on the vampire, moving her closer to the edge of the pool. "Well, little dragon? What's it going to be?"

Ren's shifted his gaze back to Tamao, his eyes hardening. "Fine," he said, "Let Moka go, and I'll do whatever you want."

"Ren, no!" Kurumu exclaimed, not wanting Ren hurt.

"Stay out of this Kurumu," he almost snapped, "This is between me and Tamao."

Tamao was silent for a moment, she knew Ren might not jump in if she released Moka first. That left one option, to ensure he got into the water.

"Very well," she said, "I'll let your friend go." With that, she pushed Moka, directly into the pool!

"MOKA!" Ren yelled. Ignoring the threat of the mermaids, and Kurumu's cries, he leaped into the pool.

"Get him!" Tamao ordered. The other mermaids swam to where Ren dove in, but they were in for quite a shock. Ren was running along the bottom of the pool, his dragon-like features present, moving faster than even the mermaids were swimming. Within seconds, he reached where Moka had landed in the water. He could see her struggling, drowning, looking like she was getting electrocuted. Grabbing her, he put as much strength into his legs as he could, and pushed.

Ren shot out of the water, flipped through the air, and landed next to Kurumu, near the edge of the pool. He gently laid Moka on the ground. She had stopped moving, but she was still breathing.

"Moka!" Ren said. Responding to his voice, Moka opened one eye half-way, pain still etched across her face. Another wave of pain washed over her, and she groaned, her eyes closing again. Seeing his friend in this state, Ren felt his anger beginning to boil again, and he didn't hold it back this time.

Before he could do anything however, he was suddenly yanked from his spot. Turns out his tail had been draped over the edge of the pool, and the mermaids took advantage of that. They had grabbed and pulled him back into the water.

"Impressive," Tamao said, "I didn't think you'd outrace mermaids in their home turf. Seeing that, makes me want to eat you even more!" she was about to leap into the pool, when she saw something that made her stop. The center of the pool, where the other swim members had dragged Ren, was starting to bubble, steam rising from the pool. An ominous purple glow began to form in the center. Then, all hell broke loose.

A large explosion, centered where Ren was, blew many of the mermaids out of the pool, launching them into the surrounding fence. Most had nasty burns across there bodies. The heat from the explosion evaporated most of the pool water almost instantly. Only about 3 inches of water remained in the pool. And standing in the center of the pool, dark fire swirling around his form, was Ren. Kurumu noticed there was something different about Ren, something terrifyingly different.

Ren's body had changed slightly. The tail, claws, etc. of his half-form were still present, but he now appeared to be covered in a black armor of sorts. The armor had the slight appearance of scales, leading Kurumu to the conclusion that he had moved closer to his true-form. What was most frightening however, were his eyes. They weren't his normal dull-red, or the fiery-orange she knew. They were instead, a deep blood-red, and pupil-less. His eyes had the appearance of rubies, but without the luster. They were the eyes of a merciless, and soul-less, killer.

The creature cast his eyes around, releasing an unbelievable amount of killer intent, until he found the target of his rage, standing at the edge of the pool looking down with a look of horror on her face: Tamao. With a snarl, the beast leaped high into the air, his clawed hand forming into a fist. He then rocketed toward Tamao, who was lucky to dodge the attack, leaping to the side. Where Ren's fist connected, a large crater formed, with many cracks snaking out.

The creature let out a beastly, inhuman roar, that caused many of the students (who weren't unconscious) to tremble in utter fear. The beast that was Ren glanced around. Spotting his target, he began to stalk toward the downed mermaid. He didn't get more than two steps before another mermaid jumped on his back, trying to stop him from reaching her captain.

'Maybe if I drain him...' she began to think. Before she could attempt to however, she felt something snag her tail. Glancing back, she noticed that it was Ren's tail, which promptly yanked the mermaid off him, and viciously slammed her into the ground. The mermaid coughed up blood, but Ren wasn't finished. He whipped his tail around, sending the mermaid flying _through_ the fence, the chain-link fence easily ripped into the mermaid, injuring her further.

Casting his glance back at the captain, the creature paused, seeing two more of the swim members blocking his path. Tamao herself was up and standing, but she had a look that suggested she just wanted out of Ren's warpath.

Ren snarled, before gathering his power into his hands, which began to glow and heat up. With another roar, he shot his hands forward, sending two purple orbs flying into the two members. Upon contact, the orbs exploded, sending the two girls flying back, severe burns over their whole torsos.

Tamao was frozen in terror, almost her entire club had been decimated by whatever this thing standing in front of her was. Those that were still conscious, were too frozen in terror themselves to do anything. She couldn't do anything either. The killer intent Ren was giving off rivaled that of the strongest monsters, she felt like she was being crushed by his aura alone!

A loud growl made her look up, in time for Ren to grab her throat and lift her into the air. Tamao tried to struggle, trying to pry his hands off,. But his grip was too strong, she could feel herself starting to choke. The creature holding her gave another growl, pulling his left arm back. His palm lit up with a purple heat, flames generating into a large sword-like form. Tamao could only look in terror, Ren was going to _kill_ her, and she couldn't do anything. She tried to kick him, attempting to loosen his grip, but the only result was for her foot to bounce off the creature's armor, hurting her in the process. The beast raised its arm, preparing to skewer her.

* * *

The entire time Ren was devastating the swim club, Kurumu and Moka were watching with looks of shock and horror on their faces. Luckily for Moka, the initial heat wave that Ren had blasted out had dried her and her clothes completely. Without the water affecting her anymore, she was able to move, barely. However, she was still very weak, the water having drained much of her energy.

"R-Ren...?" both girls were terrified of what was happening.

"_**You'd best stop him."**_ a voice suddenly said. Moka recognized it as the same voice from before she and Ren became friends with Kurumu. She also determined it's source: the rosary, the center jewel of which was glowing, having the appearance of a slitted eye.

"Huh?!" Moka gasped, still weak.

"_**I am the 'other you,'" **_the voice spoke, identifying itself as Inner Moka, **_"I am merely using the rosary as a medium to speak to you."_**

"Another... me?!" Moka was still surprised at this.

"_**You'd best hurry,"**_ Inner Moka said, Moka could swear the voice sounded strained, meaning her Inner self had been affected by the water as well, **_"Before he kills that girl."_** The voice then fell silent, the eye disappearing.

"Kurumu! We have to stop Ren!" Moka yelled as loudly as she could, struggling to her feet as she did.

"What?!" Kurumu turned toward the pink-haired girl, "Are you crazy?!" She hadn't heard the conversation that Moka had with her inner self.

"We have to!" Moka said, feeling some strength return to her limbs, "Before he kills her!"

Kurumu looked back at Ren, seeing him grab Tamao by the throat, and prepare the killing blow. This _wasn't _Ren, her Destined One would never do this. She realized that Moka was right. "Alright," she said, fighting down her fear, "Come on!"

Both girls then ran at the creature their friend had become, determined to save him, and to a lesser extent, Tamao; not even she deserved this.

* * *

Tamao was staring death in the face, terror etched on her face. The beast holding her pulled its fiery sword back, preparing to stab her. She closed her eyes waiting for the killing blow.

"REN!"

The creature's arm was suddenly grabbed from behind by two people. The creature that was Ren, turned his gaze on who would dare stop him, when his eye's met those of two girls, Moka and Kurumu.

"Please Ren," Moka said, tears streaming down her face, "Please stop."

"Please," Kurumu also begged, tears running down her own face, "Please..."

Ren's soulless eyes remain locked with the two girls for a moment. In that moment, Ren's rage began to subside. His initial rage made him want to strike these two who dared stop him, but something else made him stop. Seeing the two girls, seemed to make him realize just what he was doing, and that thought, was enough to make him stop, and calm down. As he calmed, his eyes returned to their normal orange, the pupils reappearing.

His grip loosened on Tamao's throat, and she fell to the ground in front of them, coughing and gasping for air. The flames in Ren's palm dissipated, and it looked like his features began to revert to his original form.

"Ren..." both girls stated, relieved to see Ren stop. But that relief quickly changed to worry, as Ren collapsed to the ground, unconscious. "Ren!" Both of them knelt to check on him, he was alive.

"Let's get him, and you, to the infirmary," Kurumu said.

Moka nodded, then turned to Tamao, "You should do the same, for you and your members."

The two then started moving Ren to the infirmary, Kurumu doing more than Moka due to her still being weak from the water.

* * *

Ren's eyes slowly opened, 'Where... am I?' he wondered. It seemed to be evening, darkness starting to settle across the room. He glanced around, noticing the beds, cabinets, and chairs. 'Oh, I must be in the infirmary.' he thought. He then noticed that two of the chairs were occupied, and were next to his bed.

"Ren!" both Moka and Kurumu declared, grasping their friend in a hug. Ren started to wonder what happened.

"I'm alright girls," he told them, getting them to let go, "What happened, why am I here?"

Moka and Kurumu looked at each other, slightly surprised, before they remembered something Ren had told them, about becoming 'enraged.'

"You... really don't remember?" Moka asked.

Ren shook his head, "Last thing I remember, is looking for you Moka, after we left to get drinks."

Both Moka and Kurumu, looked at Ren for a second, "Well, you see..." both girls took turns telling the events at the pool. After they finished, both waited to see how Ren would take this news. Ren was silent for a moment, his face one of sad pain, as the memories rushed back to him.

"You two should consider yourselves lucky," he told them.

"Huh!?" both looked at him.

"That I was able to calm down," he said, "If I didn't, I might very well have hurt both of you."

"But you didn't," Moka said, trying to lift his mood, "You were able to control yourself."

"Yeah, I guess," Ren said, still not making eye contact with either of them. The group was silent for a moment, before Moka spoke again.

"Ren," she said, gaining his attention, "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling us everything?"

That got Ren to look up. "What do you mean?" he asked, though he had a faint idea.

"You're abilities, traits," she said, "I've never heard of _any _dragon having those abilities. Unless your some completely new species, I don't think you're telling us everything about yourself." Kurumu looked at him as well, knowing Moka was right.

Ren looked at his two friends, before sighing. He knew she was right, he'd been lying to them the entire time about who, and _what_, he was. 'Sorry mom and dad,' he thought to himself, 'but I can't keep lying, especially to my friends.'

"Listen girls," he said, "You're right, I haven't been completely honest with you. In fact, I've been lying to the both of you this whole time." Both girls looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"And I want to apologize to you for that," he told them, "I normally detest lying, especially to those I care about. It was hard for me to lie to both of you."

"Why did you lie then?" Kurumu asked.

"Because my mother and father didn't want me revealing what I really was, for reason's I'll explain later." he told them.

"Huh?" Moka and Kurumu looked at him, confused.

"I don't want to discuss it here," he said, "Meet me at my dorm room later tonight, I'll tell you everything." he then started to get out of bed, before Moka tried to stop him.

"Whoa! Are you sure you're alright to move? You've been out for three days!" she told him.

"Really?" he said slightly surprised, he then looked at her, "I'm alright Moka. I guess it was a strain on my mind to fight my rage down. Don't worry about me." his look then turned serious, "I should be asking you the same thing Moka."

A small smile crossed her face, "I'm alright as well, I recovered after two days of rest."

"That's good," he said, a smile forming on his face as well, "Okay, like I said, meet me at my dorm room tonight. I'll tell you all about me, and what I am."

Both girls nodded, before the three of them left. Tonight, Ren would tell them everything.

As they left the infirmary, they were stopped by Ms. Nekonome.

"Oh... Just the people I needed to see! Have you all decided what club you're going to join? You're the only ones who haven't joined one yet."

"No," Ren said, "we haven't found one yet."

"Splendid!" Nekonome declared, "Then why don't you all join my club? The Newspaper Club, no one's joined, and it might get shut down."

The three friends looked at each other, all of them silently deciding the same thing.

"Alright," Ren said turning back to Ms. Nekonome, "We'll join!"

* * *

**And there's chapter 3 everyone! Sorry about the late update, I was having a lot of trouble trying to get this chapter out. I hope I did a good job. Please read and review (try to keep positive please). I'll try to get the next chapter out as fast as I can.**


	5. Revelations and a Aragami

Ren was sitting on his bed in his dorm room. It had been about an hour since he had left the infirmary, telling Moka and Kurumu to meet him at his room. He was lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out just _how_ he was going to tell his friends what he was. He was also worried, what if they became frightened of him? Or hated him? He shook his head, trying to shake away those negative thoughts. They were his friends, he was sure they'd understand; at least, he hoped so.

He glanced to his side, looking at a book that he had taken out of his bag. It wasn't the notebook his mom had given him. It more had the appearance of an old storybook, one that would have simple stories for children. It was the closest thing the yokai had come to describing his race.

Another thought crossed his mind, something that held importance, especially with what he was about to do. He got up and got out his communicator (A/N: the one used by the Gods Eaters in the game, looks like a standard cell phone) and dialed some numbers. He didn't have to wait long before the other side picked up.

"_Hello?"_ a female voice answered.

"Hey, mom. It's me."

"_Ren, is everything alright?"_ his mother asked, worry in her voice, _"You normally don't call this late."_

"I'm fine mom," he told her, "well.. kind of anyway." Ren fell silent.

"_Ren? Did something happen?"_

"Well... you see..." Ren proceeded to tell his mother about what happened at the pool a few days ago, including his rampage, and subsequent unconsciousness. He ended his story by telling her his plan with his friends. Now it was his mother's turn to remain silent for a minute before responding.

"_I see..."_ his mother audibly sighed, _"At least it didn't go too far."_

"Mom, why do you think I'd lose control now?" he asked her, "After almost 10 years?"

"_I don't know Ren,"_ she answered, _"I really don't."_ Both of them were quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Well..." Ren started to say.

"_Actually,"_ his mother interrupted, _"I... have a theory."_

"Mom?"

"_This is just a guess,"_ she said, _"But... maybe it's because you're in an unfamiliar area."_

"What do you mean?" Ren asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"_Well, at Yokai, you're essentially surrounded by beings different from you,"_ she told him, _"The biggest difference is that they exude, even in small amounts, a type of energy."_

"Yoki energy," he said, starting to kind of get what she was saying, "Even when disguised or sealed, that energy is constantly given off."

"_Right. Maybe being surrounded by a constant flow of that energy is affecting your mind, to some degree."_ she said, _"Probably just enough to affect your mood, make you more prone to your anger."_

"Hmm." Ren thought about his mother's words.

"_It's just a theory. I'll have to ask Dr. Sakaki about it."_ she said, _"If anything, once you get used to that 'otherworldly' energy constantly surrounding you, you'll be able to control you're anger more easily than now."_

"I see," Ren said, "Well, theory or not, it makes me feel better having an idea as to my volatile anger."

"_I'm sure it would,"_ his mother said,_ "Now then, about what you plan to tell you're friends."_

"I know it's against what you and dad told me," he said, "But I can't keep lying to them, since they're worried about me. Besides, you know how I feel about lying, especially to those I care about."

His mother chuckled, _"Yes, you've always been a pretty bad liar, you're just too nice for that."_ Ren blushed slightly at his mother's words. _"Well, if that's your decision, I won't stop you."_

"Thanks, mom."

"_No problem, Ren,"_ she said, _"I guess we'll talk later, say hi to your friends for me."_

"Okay, mom," Ren said, "In that case, say hi to dad and Kanon for me."

"_Will do."_ she assured him, _"Goodnight Ren."_

"Goodnight, mom." he said, before shutting off his communicator. He then laid back on his bed, a smile on his face. He was happy that his mom understood why he was telling his friends his heritage. He was also happy to have a reason (theoretically anyway) as to _why_ his temper was acting up. He was brought out of his musings by a knock on his door. He got up and answered the door, and saw the two people he'd been waiting for.

"Hey, Ren." Moka said.

"Moka, Kurumu, come on in." he told his friends. The two girls walked in, looking a little nervous. "You guys can sit on the bed." The two girls did as he said, as he walked to a small fridge and got out two drinks, which he then handed to his friends. Moka noticed a small picture frame sitting on his desk. It depicted Ren sitting on a chair, a beautiful, dark-haired woman standing behind him, her hand on his shoulder. Sitting next to him, was a young girl with short, pink hair. Behind her was a dark-haired male, his arm wrapped around the woman. All four of them were smiling.

"Ren, is this your family?" Moka asked, gaining Kurumu's attention to the picture.

"Yep," Ren smiled, "That's my mother, Sakuya; my father, Lindow; and that's Kanon, my younger sister." he said, pointing to each of them.

"Your mother and sister are real pretty," Kurumu stated, "And your father's quite handsome, I see where you get your looks from." Ren chuckled at her comment.

"Your sister looks a lot different from the rest of your family," Moka pointed out.

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Ren said, still smiling, "But she's my sister, I'd do anything for her."

Moka smiled, as did Kurumu, knowing he was very close to his family. "So Ren," she said, bringing them to the subject they were there for. "You wanted to tell us..."

"Yeah," he said, gently interrupting her, "Before I do though," he gestured to the book that sat next to Moka, at the foot of his bed, "That book there, I want you to turn to the marked page."

Moka picked up the book, which was titled "Yokai Stories."

"This is a kids story book," she pointed out.

Ren chuckled, "Yes, I know. But it's the closest the yokai have managed to get in describing my race."

Moka looked back at the book, a little confused at Ren's words, before turning to a page that had the corner folded. Kurumu looked over Moka's shoulder, as they both read the title of the short story: _"The Great War."_

"I remember this story!" Kurumu said, "My mother would read it to me when I was little."

"Same here," Moka said. Why would Ren show them this? Moka began reading, seeing Ren gesturing for her to.

_Long ago, a peace existed between the human and Yokai realms. The two races lived in harmony, existing to help one another. All that changed, when it was discovered that the humans had been in the process of developing a weapon, without the Yokai knowing of this. The humans denied the existence of such weapons, saying the Yokai were crazy. With their pride, the Yokai did not take this lightly. _

_The peace between the races quickly deteriorated into rivalry, then to outright hate. Small skirmishes broke out here and there, until all-out war was declared. It is unknown what caused the actual outbreak, or if the humans truly had a 'weapon.' But what occurred over the next six months, made the entire hatred between the Yokai and humans seem petty and frivolous. A creature of fearsome power, unyielding durability, and an unquenchable hunger appeared._

_The Aragami._

_It is unknown how they came into being, just that they spread like wildfire. Evolving into new forms rapidly, spreading to all parts of the planet. The power of these creatures, made even the Yokai tremble. The existence of these creatures, as well as their never-ending hunger to devour all in their path, be it organic, mineral, or synthetic, led the Yokai and humans to call a truce, and work together to survive. _

_The Aragami came in waves, destroying all in their path. Humans and Yokai numbers fell rapidly, the Aragami's rising. No weakness of these creatures were known. Any injury inflicted healed at an alarming rate. And many Yokai and humans fell to the might of the Aragami. The most feared, was one that had taken the form of a dragon..._

Moka stopped reading at that moment, shock evident on her face. She started to get what Ren was wanting to tell them, just by reading this book. She looked up at him, a question forming on her lips. Ren silenced her, and gestured for her to continue reading. She did so after a few moments.

_... with powers over fire that only the Kitsune yokai were thought to be capable of doing. These beasts had a regenerative ability that no yokai could match, outclassing even other Aragami. Its power led to the fall of many battalions of Yokai and human. Many lives were lost against this one Aragami alone. Against such a beast, as well as that of the other Aragami, it seemed that extinction was inevitable to both races. _

_Then, suddenly, attacks by the Aragami stopped, even the ones by the dragon one ceased. Shortly after, no trace of the Aragami were found. It appeared that they had simply vanished. Many from both sides, wondered if that was perhaps all a dream. But the destruction wrought by the Aragami remained, proving it was all too real. Seeing the creatures gone, many human and Yokai put their feud to rest, instead helping each other rebuild. After many years, the world was beginning to heal, and Yokai and humans agreed to leave themselves to their own devices. Such has that new peace existed, the Aragami threat being pushed to legend. One can't help but wonder, even to this day, where had those monsters disappeared to?_

Moka finished reading, trembling slightly, this story always gave her the 'heebie-jeebies.' Something stronger than vampires?! It seemed almost impossible. Why would Ren have her read this, talking about it describing his race, unless...

"Ren..." she said, stuttering slightly, "Are...you... trying to say... that...?" she couldn't finish her question. Kurumu looked just as anxious.

Ren was silent for a moment, before he quietly answered, "Yes, I am. I am an Aragami."

Both Moka and Kurumu were shocked, "B-But you can't be!" Kurumu stammered, "You're nothing like the Aragami..."

"That's true," he said, bringing his gaze up to meet the girls, his gaze held sadness, "And there's a reason for that."

"What do you mean?" Moka asked.

"You see," Ren started, "That war, concluded over 5000 years ago."

"How do you know?" Kurumu asked.

"Because we Aragami have long life spans, some of those that were involved in that war are still alive today, though they're near the end of their life. We refer to them as the elders." he continued, "I'm of the most recent generation of Aragami, so I'm still young. The elders ensure that what happened those long years ago is never forgotten, so that future generations of Aragami continue to try and live in peace."

"Peace?" both girls were confused at that. The Aragami, creatures of utter malice, and no thoughts for others, wanting peace?

"5000 years ago, the Great War, as it came to be known, was when my kind first appeared. The story there had it dead on. We cared for nothing; nothing except our never-ending need to devour anything in our path. Because of that, humanity and Yokai were pushed to the brink of extinction." Ren paused, and the girls noticed that he seemed... hurt, by the thought of what his ancestors did, and what he had to endure, should his secret get out. "I don't know whether or not its true, but the elders refer to what happened next as a miracle."

"What happened?" Moka asked, after Ren paused again.

"Even they don't know how it happened, but it did. Somehow, the Aragami developed souls; at least, that's the closest they could get to describing it."

"A soul?"

"The Aragami, suddenly saw what they had been doing, and began realizing that lives were being lost because of them. It was then the 'leader' of the Aragami, the first to gain a 'soul,' called off all Aragami attacks. All of them promptly obeyed, none wanting to continue the slaughter."

"That leader," Moka said, "would that be the... dragon one?"

"Yes, the dragon one, which was dubbed with the name 'Hannibal.'" Ren confirmed, before continuing his tale, "The Hannibal ended up meeting with the strongest Yokai and the leaders of the remaining humans. The other two races were confused as to the actions of the Aragami, wondering why they stopped. Upon meeting with the Hannibal, they learned why the Aragami stopped, and proceeded with peace talks. Eventually, all three races decided to separate. Humanity and Yokai would have relative contact with one another, which has continued up through today."

"What about the Aragami?" Kurumu asked, her fear gone, replaced with curiosity. Moka was the same.

"The Aragami, left this world completely." Ren said, "Traveling to a parallel world, where they were able to live in peace, away from the other realms. However, they kept an eye on the events here on Earth. Looking for a time they could attempt to live alongside both races."

"'Kept an eye on...'" Moka wondered, "Is that how you have that book? The one describing Yokai?"

"Yep, my mother, as well as her mother, was the one in charge of 'scouting' you could say. Keeping an eye out for the right time. It also allowed her to gather info on the yokai, so that, when someone traveled to this world to try and foster friendship, they would have a general idea of what to expect."

"And that someone was you?" Kurumu asked.

"Yep," he said, "My parents are currently the 'leaders' of all Aragami, mostly because of what Aragami type we are. And as the next in line to lead, they thought it would be best that I be the one to start relations."

"Aragami Type?" Moka asked.

"There are actually quite a few different types of Aragami, divided into ranks. Each type has different 'versions,' but they are generally grouped into the generic 'type.'" Ren walked over to his desk, and pulled out a piece of paper that showed a flow-chart of sorts. Alongside that was a small envelope, that Ren opened and pulled out multiple pictures, depicting a variety of strange, yet fearsome looking creatures. The girls could only assume they were the Aragami.

"The ranking and types are as follows: First is the lowest rank, Rank 4, which consists of the Ogretails, the similar Vajratails, the Zygotes and Cocoon Maidens." As Ren named off each creature, he showed the two of them images of each Aragami.

(A/N: Those who haven't played the Gods Eater game and are curious as to the appearance of each Aragami, look them up on the Gods Eater Wiki.)

"Then there's the Rank 3, which has the most Aragami under this category. Those are the Borg Camlann, Chi-you, Sariel, Kongou, Quadriga, and Gboro-Gboro. Next up is the Rank 2 Aragami, which consists of only two types: the Vajra, and Ouroboros types. Both are incredibly strong, but their power is surpassed by only one Aragami." Ren held up one picture, depicting an Aragami that resembled a dragon, with a familiar looking gauntlet on its left arm. Both Moka and Kurumu knew what Aragami was in the picture. It was the same one mentioned in the story.

"The Hannibal." Moka and Kurumu both muttered, seeing an actual image of that creature for the first time.

"Yes, the Hannibal," Ren confirmed, "the only Rank 1 Aragami in existence." He gathered the pictures, after the two girls got a good look at the different types of Aragami, before putting them away in his desk drawer. He then returned to his friends, sitting in a chair, facing them. The trio was silent for a while, mostly because Moka and Kurumu were processing what Ren had told them. After a while, Moka spoke up.

"Ren, you said you were a... certain type of Aragami... what type exactly?" she asked, though she had a feeling after she saw the picture of the Hannibal.

"I thought it would be obvious by now," he said, "considering the appearance of my half-form."

"You're... a Hannibal, aren't you?" Kurumu asked.

Ren merely nodded. Silence once again fell, until Kurumu broke that silence with another question.

"Ren, you said you were a Hannibal," she said, "but the one in the picture was white, with a golden gauntlet. Why's yours silver, and your 'armor' black?"

"Remember how I said there were different 'versions' of each type?" he asked her, to which they both nodded, "Well, I'm what's been dubbed a Corrosive Hannibal."

"'Corrosive...?'" Moka asked.

Ren nodded, "Corrosive Hannibal have stronger fire abilities compared to normal Hannibal types. My father and I are actually the only Corrosive Hannibal alive right now, all the other Aragami of our type are the normal."

"Why's that?" Kurumu asked.

Ren just shrugged, "I'm not sure, none of the Aragami are. Some say it's because of our devouring abilites; you know, the phrase 'you are what you eat.' But that seems unlikely, considering that would mean there would be thousands of different Aragami types." Ren thought for a second, "Others say it was a spontaneous evolution in our cells. But who could say? All we can do is guess."

"What about your anger?" Moka asked, "Does that vary between the Aragami as well?"

"To a small extent," he answered, "Some of the types are more prone to their anger than others, and even between same types of Aragami does that differ, it all depends on the personality of the Aragami at the same time."

"So, pretty much all Aragami are just like any other being, be it Yokai or human?" Moka asked.

Ren nodded, "Yep, once the Aragami developed 'souls' personalities developed as well. We're no different than other people. We think, feel, love, hate, and so on."

Moka and Kurumu nodded at his words. The group fell silent again, Ren waiting for any other questions. The girls really had none. Ren eventually spoke up.

"So..." he said, getting their attention, "Any thoughts?"

Moka shook her head, "Not really Ren, we're just glad to know what you are."

"Agreed," Kurumu said, smiling, "You know what we are, so it's only fitting we know what you are, regardless of rules."

"Yeah, since no one follows that much anyway," Ren chuckled, the girls joining in. After their laughter subsided, Ren spoke up again, "Moka, Kurumu, I just want to apologize again for lying to you two."

"Don't worry about it," Kurumu said, "You had your reasons, so try not to dwell on it."

"Yeah," Moka added, "Who knows what we might have done if you told us off the bat."

"True," Ren sighed, "I don't really want to think about it, I don't know what I would have done if I lost my only two friends here."

"Don't say that Ren," Kurumu said, "Even if you did tell us, I'm sure that, just like now, we would still be friends!"

"Just like now...?"

"Yeah," she said, "You saved both of us, and you were our first friend, even I have to admit that. Because of that, I don't care what you are, you are my Destined One after all!" she glomped him in another breast-smothering hug. After Moka managed to pry Kurumu off of her friend, she said that what Kurumu said also counted for her, except for the part about the 'Destined One.' Both girls then got ready to leave, seeing as it was getting late.

"I think it's time we got going Ren," Moka told him.

"Okay, it is getting late, and we do have classes _and _our first club meeting tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah," Moka nodded, "I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep"

"Later, Ren," Kurumu said, and with that, both girls left. Ren got himself ready for bed, smiling the whole time. He was really glad that the girls understood why he lied initially, as well as didn't care what he was. All they cared about, was that they were friends, and nothing would change that. That was Ren's last thought, as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**And there's chapter 4. I initially planned to do this chapter alongside the newspaper clubs first meeting. But after hitting about 8 pages of type, I decided to make this a type of bonus chapter of sorts, and make the clubs meeting the next chapter. please read and review! Keep them positive please!**


End file.
